Last of the Standards
by beedrillbot
Summary: As Ruby Rose is getting ready to go back to signal academy after summer break, the forces of Evil decide to change her fate possibly for the better. Most likely for the worse, however along the way she will meet new friends and enemies.
1. Chapter 1 Exploration and the Summoning

Chapter 1 Exploration and the Summoning

Key "A character speaking."  
'A character thinking.'

Ruby Rose was dreadfully bored sitting in her house basically by herself playing video games. Her Dad Taiyang Xiao Long was helping the huntsmen academy he worked at on their quaint island home of Patch, with moving textbooks and other school supplies, he also took their dog Zwie with him. Ruby's older sister Yang Xiao Long was grounded in her room until their dad got back. Because she had "accidentally" punched one of her friends through a wall after they pulled some of her hair out. To add on to all of this Ruby hadn't been allowed to tryout the brand-new gun/scythe er scythe/gun she still wasn't sure which one was more important. She had designed and built it with her uncle Qrow a week ago, she could test it unless her Dad was supervising. Luckily her uncle was still on the island, so she could still ask him for pointers on how to use it.

Then the hyper active teenager had an ingenious idea she could lie to her sister that she was going to be out for a stroll to pick up some fresh cookies from the bakery in town. That way she could both explore Patch by herself and tryout her scythe. With this flawless plan put in place she first strapped her as yet unnamed scythe along with some dust cylinders to her belt and then went upstairs to their bedroom and knocked on wall next to the half open door.

"Uh hey Yang I just wanted to let you know I was uh going to get a fresh batch of cookies from the bakery in town." Ruby hesitantly attempted to lie to her older sister.

"Ruby it's six o'clock at night you know they make fresh cookies only in the morning." Yang responded. "Not to mention you don't need a weapon on literary the safest trail on the entire island of Patch." she added with a coy smile on her lips, obviously seeing the scythe on her belt in its compact mode.

"So why don't you really tell me the reason your going out at this time of day." She finally finished. "Yang I'm bored, I've been waiting to tryout my new scythe all day long, and I wanna finally explore Patch without you, dad, or Uncle Qrow for once." Ruby rapidly exclaimed to her older sister.

"Rubes why don't you wait till tomorrow it's going to be dark in an hour, plus then you won't get in trouble and worry dad?" Yang softly replied trying to convince her sister not to leave at this time of day.

"No I wanna go out now not tomorrow!" Ruby shouted determinedly to her older sister.

"Ruby wait just to-." Yang tried to say. But Ruby used her semblance and took off like a jet engine out of the house, before Yang could even finish her sentence. Yang in a futile attempt to catch her sister ran downstairs after her, but when she got to the living room she noticed that Ruby forgot her scroll. "Great now Ruby's running around without a scroll, it'll be dark soon, and dads going to be home in 2 hours" She spoke to herself.

"What else could go wrong." She added.

"Hey girls turns out most of the textbooks and other shipments come tomorrow, so who wants to eat this pizza I brought back with me." Their dad yelled as he walked into the house.

* * *

Meanwhile,  
Unbeknownst to the young Ruby Rose she was being watched by two oddly aquatic themed figures.

_**"It seems we've managed to manipulate the fate of this universe somewhat, or at least this particular timeline, though we still have no control over what they do exactly." **_Figure α announced to Figure β_. _

_"Well that just means we have to observe them very closely now doesn't it_?" Figure β asked

_"And that also means I have to do more reconnaissance missions, to collect more data so you can test their capabilities better._" Figure β added on.

_**"Yes you will but first lets see if this little girl finds the "gift" we've placed for her."**_ Figure α replied to her companion finishing the conversation.

* * *

Now that Ruby was outside exploring the marvelous island, she found it to be rather enjoyable. Sure there was a chance she could run into some dangerous Grimm, but it was such a small chance that she wasn't worried. Almost all the Grimm lived in the middle of the island away from the coast. Plus those that did live on the coast were always far weaker than their inland counter parts, heck most of the coastal ones lacked any of the Grimm's distinctive white armor like bone. Even then if there was any seriously dangerous Grimm she could call her sister, dad, or uncle on her scroll whom could all easily deal with any grim on the island. So all she had to do was stay away from the marshy center and instead run around the steep coastal cliffs of Patch.

'You would think exploring an island at sunset would be fun, but so far it's been kinda boring.' Ruby admitted to herself.

"Though on the plus side I have been getting better at using my new scythe/gun with all the Grimm I've run into." she cheerily supplemented.

Ruby was currently using the gun's velocity to jump onto the higher rocks until, she noticed a small cave with a path way that spiraled down the rather small mountain she had scaled. Weighing her options over in her head Ruby decided to enter the rather suspicious cave in the hopes that it would lead somewhere cool.

She was slowly walking through the deceivingly spacious damp cave, and quickly noted how far down it was going. Heck it was so big it even had a small river running through it. Realizing that she wasn't going to reach the end of this cave anytime soon, she wanted to take a picture to remember this rather neat cave she found with her scroll. She quickly concluded though that she didn't have it on her person.

"Ah where is it I could've sworn I put it in one of these pouches." She questioned while frantically searched for it in her many pouches, only to not find it in any of them.

"Oh no I must have left it on dad's coffee table in the living room." She loudly expressed in the vast dark cave.

"I guess I should've returned home anyway before exploring this cave it's getting pretty late." Ruby admitting to herself that she had messed up.

She was startled when a very distint loud roar echoed through the cave piercing her ears.

"That sounds like an Alpha Ursa's roar if I remember from Uncle Qrow's recording of when he fought one." Ruby worriedly whispered hoping that it wouldn't hear her in the vast expanse of the dark cave.

An image clicked into her head of the giant bearlike Grimm, they were said to have thick bonny plaiting all around the outside of their bodies. They also were extremally for a simple variant of the normal Grimm, though all of the other alpha Grimm shared this unique trait so maybe it wasn't special in that regard. But she knew full well what they were capable of, they could chew threw most tanks with an impressive recorded bite force over eighteen thousand psi.

Now Ruby was fantastic with weapons and such. But even with her older scythe that she was more used to, she would still be no match for a Beta Ursa not to mention an Alpha Ursa alone. She only had one real option to survive and that was to run to the entrance of the cave. Then as if her luck couldn't get any worse, there were two Beta Ursa walking into the entr of the cave.

'Shoot now I have to run deeper into this cave to hopefully escape them.' The panicking teen thought to herself as she started following the small river at a blistering pace searching for a way out.

Ruby was really starting to get worried every time she tried to find an exit she just stumbled upon more Grimm. She had been doing nothing but run ever since she saw those Ursa which were lost somewhere in the small army behind her.

"Going into this cave was a terrible idea in hindsight!" She exhaustively shouted to herself.

'I really need to rest, I can feel my legs wanting to collapse.' She thought to herself.

Then as if the universe was finally giving her a break Ruby saw a bright blue light coming from the end of the tunnel.

"Yes I'm so close I just need to go towards that blue light and there's bound to be someone who can help me." Rudy cheered aloud.

Any bad thoughts were instantly banished from her mind, because she needed to be positive, or she would run the risk of attracting even more Grimm or worse mess up more due to second guessing herself. Now fueled by a new enthusiasm she activated her semblance, which she saved to not tire her legs out faster. When Ruby got out of the cave the first thing she noticed was that it was some sort of cove that was pretty expansive, and could probably fit three of Mistral's cargo ships side by side. The second thing she noticed was a small rock pedestal with a shining bright blue box er cube, something on it that was calling to her.

_'Come closer and pick me up.'_ it telepathically told her.

_'If you don't you will die here alone.'_ it ominously added.

Ruby thoroughly freaked out.

'There's a small blue box talking to my brain, an almost unscalable cliff, and I can start to hear the footsteps of the small army of Grimm again behind me.' She frantically thought.

Thinking everything through in her head she decided go and pick up the blue box as it was her best solution for this scenario.

"I don't know how you work exactly." She spoke while picking it up.

"But I need your help, please get me out of here or summon someone strong to help me." Ruby pleaded while thinking about how this felt like something out of a comic, or game she would play.

Suddenly the cube started levitating and spinning in front of her.

"This is so cool, but now I can't see anything!" She shouted while she and the Grimm were bathed in the blue light.

* * *

**_"Finally she found the wisdom cube and has begun the summoning process, it only took two and a half hours plus some encouragement."_** Figure α furiously told Figure β.

_"I wonder what she'll, get as the first wisdom cube summon in this timeline?"_ Figure β inquired to Figure α.

_**"Well whoever it is they aren't going to be based off of anything from this world, after all the wisdom cube originates from ours."**_ Figure α responded with some aggression still lingering in her voice.

* * *

As the light started to fade Ruby could make out a woman who looked to be in their early 20s or late teens. She had tanned skin, hazel eyes, and short red hair. She wore a dark blue navel officers uniform that had red buttons going down the middle, the uniform ended at the knees. She wore heavy-duty dark blue boots with bright red bottoms, and a blue trucker hat with a big white star on the middle. But what was most striking to Ruby were the things attached to her, mainly the five massive twin gun turrets. The person also had what seemed to be parts of the hull of a ship around her which were bristling with guns and had the number 35 on the ends of either side. While Ruby would have liked to have talked to this person she ultimately collapsed and fell unconscious due to the sudden and excruciating pain in her feet.

**_"Hm I don't remember seeing that one in the Azur lane forces, do you know who she is?"_** Figure α honestly asked Figure β.

_"Yes I believe she is that ancient battleship we blew up on the gulf coast, I believe its name was the U.S.S. Texas."_ Figure β dispassionately responded to Figure α's question.

(P.S. this is my first fan fiction so any and all criticism is welcomed)


	2. Chapter 2 Departure from Patch

Chapter 2 Departure from Patch

Key

"A character speaking."

'A character thinking.'

Ruby fell on to Texas, who simply picked her up and laid her down behind the podium. By the time she was done doing this the sizable army of Grimm had arrived, the older Grimm were observing and watching this new human that was standing in front of them carefully. A young Beowulf was the first to mindlessly charge towards Texas, with its claws ready to sink into the skin of its opponent, before it could even reach her it was vaporized by a fourteen-inch high explosive round along with some other Grimm a little further back.

'What are these things mutated animals, a mad scientist's escaped experiments, or are they the result of some radiation leaks?' Texas mused while shooting more beowolfves with her pitifully small secondary battery.

'Plus why do they seem so hellbent on trying to kill me, can't they see how outmatched they are in this battle?' The aged battleship pondered.

Why would these animals act more like monsters than thinking creatures? Why were they after that girl? Most important of all, how was she alive? Last thing she knew was that she was due for another rebuild then, she was sent to the bottom of the Gulf Coast after spontaneously exploding. What did someone summon her or something? But she knew that focusing on the now more important, she didn't know what her enemies full capabilities were, and being lost in thought could distract her, possibly even getting that little girl killed.

An Ursa was sneaking upon her while she was pondering all of this, it raised its claws and struck with the strength of twenty men at her back. All that achieved was shredding the back of her jacket. Now fully aware of its existence she aimed both of the aft turrets and opened fire on the unfortunate Grimm. Disintegrating the ash into just microscopic particles.

'Maybe that was a little overkill, I could've hurt that girl by making that pedestal fall on top of her from the force of the blast.' She worriedly admitted while glancing at Ruby.

With this brief distraction a King Taijitu coiled around Texas, and proceeded to constricting her immediately hoping to kill this strange human. However Texas simply responded by having all of her anti air guns open fire at the absurdly large snake, killing it by making various new holes through every surface of it's body. Now all that remained were ten beowolves, one normal Ursa, and the alpha Ursa. Now hoping to get this fight over with Texas fired at the unsuspecting Grimm with all ten of her main guns. She succeeded in killing all but the alpha Ursa which was somewhat in the cave still, now forced to fight her directly the heavily armored Grimm charged Texas knowing that the primary threat of the turrets were reloading.

"Huh so it seems that your the only one left, I'd say leave or else, but your seem to be a mindless monster, so I doubt you would understand me let alone listen." Texas smugly taunted the charging monster.

Instead of using her main guns, or even the secondary guns Texas instead started shooting at it with all her forty millimeter Bofors. The forty millimeter rounds shredded the alpha Ursa. Thanks to it's massive size and armor it endured long enough to crunch onto Texas's left arm. It's reward for chomping down on her arm was by being shot in the skull six times by one of Texas's three inch guns killing it.

"Man that hurt, I think that broke my skin!" Texas shouted.

'If my arm wasn't strong as steel that would have ripped my whole limb off.' She vividly imagined.

* * *

Now that the final threat was gone Texas was left wondering how she was going to bring this girl with her. She could carry her sure, but in the event anything happened on the open ocean she would have to hold on to her and fight the person at the same time. That wouldn't work because it was both impractical and risky to her well-being. She couldn't leave her here unconscious after all one of those monsters might show up and kill her, or worse bring her back to where ever they came from, assuming she'd seen something that a mad scientist didn't want her to see.

"Maybe I can just think the armor off?" The battleship innocently questioned.

It was worth a shot after all she had just fought an unnatural assortment of monsters, that turn into ash after you kill them. Well maybe unnatural was pushing it a little more like monstrous abominations of nature, that was better.

'Um armor off.' Texas hesitantly ordered, however nothing happened.

'Maybe it's rigging off?' She questioned.

Then in a flash of light her rigging turned into blue cubes, and floated into the water together forming the ship U.S.S. Texas in all of its glory. The ship had minor damage done to it's superstructure and holes in the wooden deck.

"That's the most all of those things could do to me, minor damage to the superstructure and deck, even then it was only from those two bears and that twin headed snake." Texas hearty laughed.

"Whelp better leave before more of those things show up and hurt this little girl." She declared.

She walked over to pick up the girl, but decided to examine her first. The young girl had short black hair with hues of red, she was wearing a red cape that seemed torn. Anyway it was fastened around her throat, with a long sleeve black dress, which ended in a black skirt that had a red trim. She also wore a pair of long black stocking and combat boots. There didn't seem to be any injuries, so Texas concluded that it was perfectly safe to pick her up without hurting her. She proceeded to pick Ruby up by supporting her legs and head.

Then jump onto the ship, and went down and searched until she found the captain's quarters. Once in the room she placed Ruby onto the bed, put the blanket on top of her, placed her hat on Ruby's head, and took off the compact scythe from her belt. She left when Ruby was sound asleep. While in said room though Texas changed out her clawed uniform for a clean one.

Assuming the girl just needed some good sleep from whatever made her that exhausted. Texas decided the ship needed to leave from this makeshift port she was currently docked at right away so as to make it harder for any one to track her. She did pick up some radio signals from the island, so she could go there and see if they had maps of any kind, though steaming into a port in a battleship even in war time would attract a lot of attention, and that was the last thing the old battle wagon wanted right now.

* * *

**14 hours later.**

* * *

"Uh where am I?" Ruby groggily groaned out, shortly after waking up.

After rubbing her eyes trying to wake up, she observed that the room she was currently in had a messy desk with her scythe on it, a small closet, and an open door. She also noted the trucker hat from that person, who came from that blue cube was on the floor.

'I wonder where the person who rescued me is?' Ruby questioned. 'Oh I hope she's safe!' She added.

Ruby realized that just wondering wouldn't help anyone so she wanted to search for that person herself. Now that she was motivated to find and thank the lady. Her first few attempts at getting up had ended when her legs violently jolted and gave out from the pain they endured while running from those Grimm.

'Maybe I should take it a little slower for now.' Ruby mused to herself, as she tried to get out of bed again, only this time much slower.

After successfully getting out of bed, she picked up her scythe and the trucker hat in search of the woman who saved her life. She found the door led out into a rather cramped walkway which lead outside and to some stairs, however it would be easier to try and find someone inside of a building than outside of one, so Ruby went further into the bowels of the ship. The first few rooms she stumbled upon didn't seem all that note worthy. All the while her stomach had been grumbling at her for some food. She went down some more stairs and

"Huh now that I'm in a mess hall, I hope nobody minds me grabbing a bite to eat, because I'm starving." Ruby sheepishly blurted out as she walked through this very odd building's narrow mess hall.

'Now that I think about it this place sort of reminds me of Atlas's old museum ship, or at least from the pictures I've seen of it.' She added though only in thought.

"Oh good you finally woke up." A voice suddenly shouted from inside the kitchen.

Ruby was kind of glad she found someone because so far this strange building seems to have nobody in it.

"Um hello my name is Ruby Rose who are you, and were you the person who saved me?" Ruby inquired as to whom she was talking to.

"Why hello miss Ruby, name's Texas and I hope you had a good sleep in the captain's bed after you have been asleep for fourteen hours." The living battleship responded while leaving the kitchen and into view of Ruby with two trays of food in hand.

"Fffffffffourteen hours!" Ruby shouted in surprise at the revelation of how much time had passed.

"Oh no Yang, Dad, and Uncle Qrow must be worried sick about me, I need to let them know I'm safe now! Do you have a scroll on you, so I can call them and where on Patch are we?" Ruby hastily asked, Texas meanwhile was shocked that someone could physically talk this fast without stopping for air.

'Oh shit what have I done?' Texas inwardly thought after realizing what Ruby had just said.

"Well um could a radio broadcast work instead of a "scroll"?" The old battleship somewhat confidently asked the young girl.

"It's an odd way of calling a scroll but I don't see why not." Ruby thankfully confirmed to her.

"Good cause I have some very powerful radio equipment connected to the conning tower." Texas answered with a sigh of relief.

"How about we eat and then when we're done we can contact them does that sound okay with you?" Texas questioned Ruby hoping to get her first taste of food before running all the way up to the conning tower.

"Could we please do it now I really don't want them to worry any longer?" Ruby pleaded to her.

"Okay then lets go." She defeatedly responded, because now she had to try and explain to this girl and possibly even her family how a thirty-three thousand ton battleship materialized out of thin air.

"As for your second question where on Patch we are, um well you can see for yourself." Ruby's new accomplice randomly decided to respond as they were just now leaving her hou-.

"Hey um where are we and why is it surrounded by ocean." She asked hoping Texas would respond soon.

"Sure I'll answer your question with another question how did you bring me back to life?" Texas simply responded to her question.

"Well I grabbed a blue shining cube that talked to me using telepathy saying that if I don't grab the cube I'll die by myself, and I was tired after running for about two hours straight." Ruby rambled while doing some terrible voice impressions.

"Wait what do you mean you died, are you a zombie, do you eat brains?" Ruby started inquiring.

"Well to answer your questions, except the last two." A disappointed Ruby could be heard.

"Anyway that cube thing you grabbed seems to somehow have brought me back to life in the form of a human with the ability to either summon the ship we are currently on right now, or turn this ship into blue cubes that become the equipment I used to fight off those monstrous creatures." Texas tried her best to respond to Ruby's question.

"As for where we are well the battleship Texas, but I have no clue what ocean we are in other than the fact that it seems to be similar to the Atlantic ocean, though I would like to ask you or your folks tell me what ocean Patch is surrounded by." She again tried to explain the where to the best of her abilities to Ruby.

Texas then turned around to see what Ruby's honest reaction to all the info she told her, but all the battlewagon could see were stars in her eyes after seeing all the weapons on board.

"Hey can I ask you something Texas?" Ruby asked while still fixated on one of her many twenty millimeter Oerlikons.

"What caliber gun is this? How do you take it off the mount and can I examine it for a little while?" She eccentrically shouted over the roar of the ocean.

"How about I show you all the weapons after we call your family?" Texas yelled back to her.

"Oh right sorry but once I see a weapon I have to see how it works." She apologized, catching up to me immediately.

"Wow that is a thick and heavy-duty door." Ruby bewildered when seeing the door to the conning tower.

"Well it is twelve inches thick." Texas flatly responded to her.

Walking into the room Ruby realized that this must be a command tower.

"What is this room used for?" Ruby asked Texas.

"It's supposed to be used in combat scenarios but for the most part it's a waste of time to move to this room from the command deck, so now I'm going to leave it alone after this one time use." Texas flatly responded to her yet again.

"Anyway here are the communications area so all you have to do is put in the right broadcast frequency and it should work hopefully." Texas tiredly told Ruby.

Ruby tuned the frequency to that of her scroll, which she remembered from when her dad taught both her and Yang how to contact other devices.

* * *

Ring, Ring,Phone call, Phone call

"Ugh Ruby turn of your scroll's ring mail." Yang groggily yelled.

Ring, Ring,Phone call, Phone call

'Wait Ruby's scroll only has Dad, uncle Qrow and my numbers' Yang realized.

Ring, Ri-

"Yes Ruby is that you!" Yang worriedly shouted.

"Oh hey Yang are you okay." Ruby replied to her sister.

"Where are you, are you okay, and did you kick any but." Yang asked her sister.

"In the middle of the ocean, yup, and sadly no." Ruby responded.

"Wait how the hell are you in the middle of the ocean." Yang shouted.

"Well you see there was this cave, then I was chased by Grimm, then I found this blue cube that turned into a person, and now I'm on a battleship in the middle of the ocean." She enthusiastically told to her sister.

"So what were you guys doing when I left?" she earnestly asked.

"Welllll about that." Yang hesitantly responded.

(P.S. this is my first fan fiction so any and all criticism is welcomed)


	3. Chapter 3 Trial by fire

Chapter 3 Trial by fire

Key

"A character speaking."

'A character thinking.'

'Why just, just why was I sent here to watch over the Vale operations.' Cinder sarcastically thought.

Sure she knew why. She was sent here to make sure everything goes according to her grand plan to obtain the maidens full power. She didn't expect it to be so easy. Roman was metaphorically running circles around Vales police department. Hell he was even running away from Vales hunters and huntresses easily, while she would admit it was impressive it also had the side effect of giving her nothing to do, besides pilot the occasional escape bullhead here and there. Currently, all she was doing was checking up on Adam and the White fang to see how well their train robberies were doing. Unsurprisingly they too were doing great so all this left Cinder to do was stay at their base and occasionally tell Salem how the plan was progressing along.

"Why is there nothing for me to do around here, hell even Mercury and Emerald are doing sabotage missions."

"Meanwhile all I'm doing is sitting around waiting for something to go horribly wrong." Cinder complained.

"_Well what if I offered something for you to do_?" Someone cheerily asked Cinder from behind her.

Cinder turned around and spotted someone that had bright yellow eyes, extremely pale skin, and long indigo hair. The top half of their outfit looked like something from a normal white school uniform with a yellow scarf around her neck. It could never fit any normal school's dress code what with the shirt being to short to cover their midriff. The bottom half looked like something a swimmer would wear, only with long stocking ending in shoes.

"Who are you and what are you doing here!" Cinder demanded while preparing her bow, ready to kill whoever this person was.

"_Well I was just strolling around when I heard you shout about how bored you were, so I thought I would help you with that_." Half lied the younger looking girl.

"You still didn't answer my question who are you?" Cinder slightly less aggravatingly asked.

"_Oh well my name is Purifier __γ, and why don't you come with me before I have to make you come with me_." Purifier γ repeated with that stupid smile still on her face.

"You force me to come anywhere don't make me-" Cinder replied before being cut off by a giant black and yellow hammerhead shark and two drowns materializing out of thin air in front of her.

'Well this certainly got interesting, I better play it safe for now she doesn't look to be that intelligent.' She thought to herself.

"Fine I'll come with you, but only if you tell me where we're going."

_"Great then lets go."_ This "Purifier" ecstatically responded.

Before knocking Cinder unconscious with a quick jab to the gut that shattered her aura instantly.

"_That was easier than expected I was sorta hoping there would have been more of a fight._" She disappointingly spoke to herself.

* * *

**Two and a half hours later.**

* * *

"Where am I and why do I feel as if someone punched a hole through my chest?"

"Wait a minute where's that, my lord that hurts." quickly added Cinder.

_"Oh great you finally woke up, I was worried that you would've never woken up."_

_"Now get up your already are behind the other person that "volunteered" for this test."_ Purifier γ shouted to her.

"Why should I listen to you, it's not like I have much of an incentive to." Cinder questioned her.

_"Oh I think you'll find that you have more of an incentive to complete this than we do."_ Another voice responded in the pitch black space they were in before Purifier could.

"_Oh hey Observer β how is the other person doing any way I'm looking forward to fighting the__ person they summoned_." Purifier quizzed this new figure.

_"If you complete this challenge not only will you be the only human to survive direct combat with a siren mass production model."_

_"But you'll also be one step closer to overthrowing your master."_ This "Observer β" continued while ignoring Purifiers question.

Thinking over the words Observer just told her Cinder was slightly confused.

'What is a siren?'

'Why would she want to over throw Salem, and for that matter how did this Observer know about Salem?'

'The only people who knew about Salem were those of Ozpin's inner circle and those of Salem's own inner circle, so just how could this Observer know about her.' Cinder processed to herself.

"How, just how do you know about Salem?" Cinder demanded.

"_So that's her name I'll remember that, but to answer your question you don't look or act like the one truly in charge of your little operation, so I guessed that you must have someone higher up than you._" Observer almost jokingly responded to the question.

Making her look like a fool for divulging that information, infuriating her even more at the events that have transpired.

"Why would I want to overthrow Salem when our plan succeeds then I get all the power in the world."

_"Tell me has this Salem ever betrayed or gotten rid of anyone she does not see fit to stay within her little club?"_

_"Further more what's to stop her from just killing you when she thinks of you as a failure, or if your a hindrance to her plan?"_ This Observer questioned further.

"Then if that were to happen, I would kill her once all the maiden's powers are mine." She retorted.

_"But then how long will that take hmm a couple months no, most likely years before you have all their power and that's more than enough time to cut a loose end."_

_"Now what you need is at the end of this test and with it you could destroy this Salem and achieve what ever it is that you seek."_ the Observer finally finished.

"How am I supposed to trust that you won't just kill me after all of this is over?"

"You don't look so trust worthy yourselves." Cinder inquired.

_"You really don't have much of a choice it's either go in that cave and maybe survive or die to me."_ Purifier cheerily answered.

"Well then I guess I'll be going then." Cinder flatly answered.

* * *

_**"Fiiiiinally the other person woke up, it only took the same amount of time it took for Ruby to find the wisdom cube and summon a ship." **_Figure α impatiently yelled to her companions.

_"Oh come now Tester α look on the bright side this "Cinder" is much stronger than Ruby so it will go by much faster." _Observer told her inpatient "friend"

_" Ya plus she might even provide some good entertainment after all she is half of a maiden, which in this world are apparently people who can use powerful magic."_ Purifier added on.

_**"Um what's the difference between magic and semblances in this universe do either of you two know?" **_Questioned the Siren.

_" It appears that semblances are an extension of the persons soul and that magic is something anyone if taught how, or given can use."_ She responded.

_**"And how pray tell do you know that?" **_Inquired Tester.

_"Oh I can answer that one easily, Observer had me steal a book from some white haired man with a cane, and oh boy did he put up a good fight."_

_**"Wait how? You can easily knock out Cinder in a single punch, how could he possibly put up a good fight against you of all people?"**_

_"Well I was trying not to wake anyone else up because Observer told me not to, plus this was my first good fight in this universe I wanted to savor it." _

_"Also because I wanted to study how strong this "Ozpin" was before progressing to this stage of the invasion, to see if he would be a threat to our plans like that Commander in charge of the Azur lane sorta is in our home universe."_

_**"Wait how is she half a maiden, and what are maidens any way?"**_

_"Well the book had a story with some old hermit that lived alone in the woods, and was visited by four young women each named after the four seasons."_

_"The women each did something kind for the man and eventually were gifted magical powers by him because he was a wizard in disguise making them maidens."_

_"Their powers would either go to whoever was the last person on their brain or a random young woman after their death."_ Finished Observer

_"As for your first question, I have been watching her since we got here, and I just so happened to catch her absorbing some power from some girl, so I put two and two together and made the assumption that, that person was a maiden."_ Purifier happily told them.

_**"We'll just have to see if your guess was right, because this cave has a light cruiser siren inside of it." **_Tester finished.

* * *

'Good thing my semblance can produce light, exploring this desolate cave should be easy.' Cinder thought.

This completely unknown group showing up out of nowhere was unexpected not to mention a potential hindrance to her grand plan for ultimate power. How could she believe that whatever her reward was it could somehow overpower Salem without Salem even knowing it existed, plus what kind of name is Purifier and Observer? Any way she needed to find this reward, though now that she thought about it they didn't tell her what it was or what it looked like.

"Now that I think about it they didn't tell me what I'm looking for." Cinder scathingly shouted.

After walking in a straight line in the rather boring cave after some time had passed, she came across a yellow glow coming deeper into the cave. The yellow glow appeared to come from a human that wore some black clothes that were rather revealing. She also had bright yellow eyes just like Purifier.

"This must be the 'siren' they were talking about." Cinder assumed.

_**"Oh you must be the human I've been looking for." **_announced the siren.

As the siren finished stating the obvious Cinder attacked it by making the ground beneath it explode. This attack did little actual damage sadly, however it did temporarily stun the creature, which cinder took full advantage of by attacking it by turning the debris of the attack into miniature spears. However the siren managed to destroy the oncoming spears by firing lasers from the twin barreled drone, that had a bright yellow face on it.

_**"If that was the best you can do..."**_

The siren started announcing while it's rather large drone cannon started charging the drone for longer than last time.

_**"Then I suggest you just give up and die now, it would be less painful than if you prolong the fight."**_ Declared the siren.

While the siren was declaring its victory Cinder created a bow using her magic stolen from the fall maiden. When the drone fired it appeared that it would consume Cinder completely, however the arrow fired from the bow easily pierced straight through the laser. The arrow collided with the drone causing it to explode and severely injuring the siren.

"Well it seems your all bark and no bite wouldn't it." Cinder maliciously spoke to the downed opponent.

"And here I thought I would have to try against an equal opponent, what with how Observer talked about you."

_**"How, just how-."**_ The siren abruptly finished as an arrow went through it's head.

* * *

_**"How the actual hell did she take out a light cruiser siren with only two arrows, that doesn't seem physically possible." **_Shouted Tester in disbelief.

_"Ouh maybe this universe will actually be interesting." _Purifier ecstatically cheered.

_"Perhaps the arrow and bow were encased in some magic, which enabled it to somehow pierce the laser?"_ Observer attempted to explain.

_**"Wait can magic do that?"**_

_"It doesn't really explain in the book the limitations and what the powers are of the maidens, in fact it was pretty vague about everything."_

_**"Well at least she finished it in a very respectable amount of time at only fifteen minutes."**_ Tester complemented.

* * *

As Cinder walked onward she came across a cove with a small cape that had a stone pedestal. On the pedestal was a small blue cube that shone with a faint blue light.

"I guess this is the thing they were talking about." Cinder tiredly observed.

She just wanted this whole thing to be over.

"I fail to see though how a blue box can defeat someone as powerful as Salem."

"Unless it's some kind of relic, but if it's a relic don't I need the corresponding powers of the maiden to use it."

_"Just grab the cube you'll see what happens next."_ Observer demanded.

With how much time she had potentially wasted already Cinder hastily grabbed the cube, upon contact with her skin the cube started increasing the intensity of it's light to the point of Blinding her.

* * *

_**"How much you guys wanna bet it's the Sakura Empire?" **_

_"I'll accept that bet and I pick Sardegna Empire."_

_"I think I'll choose Iron Blood, after all it appears this universe has several alternate timelines where Iron blood Ships are resurrected here without the aid of a wisdom cube."_

_**"Wait, how does that work I thought you need a wisdom cube to summon ships?"**_

_"Well do you remember that universe where the reincarnation of the Iowa was the first one to appear and how they don't need wisdom cubes to summon new ships."_

_**"Yea what does that have to, oh."**_

_"Exactly, whatever the Creator wishes will happen, do not forget that."_

_**"Yea, but you have to agree that the one where we bench press planets was a little silly."**_

_"I don't know I think that version of us was pretty cool."_

_"How about we just get back to the topic at hand."_

_"Sure."_

_**"Yes lets watch what happens, also I am totally going to win this bet.**_

* * *

The light finally began to fade and in its place was a girl that looked no older than sixteen possibly even fifteen, however the girl was surrounded by three massive gun turrets each almost the size of Cinder herself, and what appeared to be parts of the bow on a ship. The girl wore what appeared to be a uniform that had a sash at the waist that was red with gold stripes with armor on the shoulders, and neck regions of her body that were plated in gold. She also had a single massive sword on her back. The armor on her neck had a very distinctive crest that looked like a golden flower. Her hair was a lighter shade of dark blue, the hair was in two short ponytails, and her eyes were bright fiery red.

"Greetings I am Yamato, th- the first of the Yamato class battleships built by the Imperial Japanese navy, um if there is anyway I can help I will, but only if there are no Pppplanes involved." The rather timid girl announced to Cinder.

'So a little girl that sounds like she's going to burst into tears if she so much as see's a plane is somehow going to kill Salem.' Cinder contemplated, while wondering what god was making a fool of her today.

'However one couldn't over look the excessively massive sword, and cannons on her person, hm this might actually be interesting.'

'She knew this girls obvious fear seeing as how she practically spelled it out for her, so she could have Emerald manipulate her using fear.'

'She could also convince her that she needed to "save the world" from all the corrupt and evil people there are, after all she looks fifteen years old how hard could it be to construe the truth to a fiften year old.'

"So _little _girl." She said with venom and contempt dripping in her voice for this waste of time that this whole thing has been.

"What is it that you can do to aid me in _saving the world _from the bad people of the world."

"Why are you calling me a little girl as if-."

"Wait am I a human, Holy shit I'm a human, how am I a human?!"

As Yamato was shouting as Observer β walked out of the pitch black cave.

_"Well if it isn't the great and mighty Yamato I've heard so much about you from Hamakaze."_

"Hamakaze where is she, is she okay, please tell me she's okay?" Yamato desperately asked her.

_"Oh I can assure you she is perfectly safe, in fact last I've heard she even got a refit."_

_"But I've got good news for you two there are a total of twelve caves in this world, so far two have been opened, each cave contains inside of it a single wisdom cube, and the more wisdom cubes opened makes the cave more difficult than the last cave was."_

"Really, how very interesting, and where are these caves pray tell."

_"If I told you then it wouldn't be much of a surprise wouldn't it."_

"Well this has been nice and all, but how about you send me back to my base." She tiredly asked Observe.

_"You literally have a ship right next to you that has a radio built into her, just ask her to contact Roman to have him send a Bullhead to pick you two up."_

"Wait what do you mean she has a radio built into her, she a girl with ship parts sticking off of her."

_"Yamato I want you to think the words rigging off as a command in your brian."_

"Um, okay I will now, uh ma'am." Yamato politely responded.

Suddenly after her response, all of her ship parts that aren't directly on her person turned into those blue cubes and went into the water forming a warship the size of which Cinder could not comprehend. It was such a behemoth that it dwarfed even some cargo ships she remembers seeing.

"What the hell is that thing, how did you create such a large warship just by thinking." Her question scared the smaller girl with how fierce the tone was.

"IIIIIIII did tell you who I was didn't I."

"Yes but you didn't tell me you were the size of a cargo ship."

"There are cargo ships that get as big as me? Wow I didn't know that!"

"Wait, what's the largest battleship tonnage wise?"

_"Oh that's easy it's a measly twenty-one thousand tons, hell even a Nassau class would give it a run for its money."_

"Well thats a little boring."

_"Anyway I think I'm gonna go leave now, have fun not killing Cinder."_ Observer finished as she left to go tell Texas the same thing after Ruby woke up, just now using telepathy.

Cinder decided why not try the plan that Observer suggested, so she and Yamato got onto the ship and went to the bridge.

* * *

"Can you read me Roman, I repeat can you read me." Cinder repeated for the third time.

"**Yes I can read you just fine**." A suave voice replied on the radio.

"Great than can you trace this signal and send a bullhead to come pick us up."

"**Wait who is this us your speaking about, the kids are still on their mission**."

"Well I found a new kid to help with my plan."

"**That's just great what nex-, wait the signal report just came in and**..." Roman paused while reading the paper.

"**Why are you on an island in the middle of nowhere**?"

"Trust me it's a long story."

* * *

Well that is Chapter 3 hope you all enjoy

As for why Texas was picked well it simple. Texes is a very slow standard class battleship meanwhile Ruby's whole gimmick is speed (before we get into the silver eye thing). I thought the clash slow and steady with fast and nimble make a good team, that would cover the other's weakness.

(P.S. this is my first fan fiction so any and all criticism is welcomed)


	4. Chapter 4 Preparations

Chapter 4 Preparations

Key

"A character speaking."

'A character thinking.'

* * *

"**So let me get this straight, two random people kidnapped you, had you fight another one of them in a cave, which you killed, had you grab a blue glowing cube that summoned a little girl that is in reality a battleship, who your using to contact me. Did I miss anything**?" Roman confirmed to his companion in crime.

"No I believe you've summarized my day perfectly, now while your at it why don't you send over a bullhead to pick me up." Cinder rather impatiently replied.

'I wonder what this bullhead thing is, sounds like a luxury ship, maybe it's a whaling ship it certainly sounds like something you'd name a whaling ship.' Yamato thought to herself.

"**What about the firecracker, after all that work you put in to get her**."

"Why don't you just send someone with a sea chart, so she can sail to our base then find a place to hide this behemoth of a vessel?"

"**I think you'll find that your in luck, because I just won the development rights to an abandoned dockyard further up the coast, and it's pretty out of the way**."

"Why were you trying to get development rights to a dockyard?"

**"Because I was playing poker with an old friend of mine, who may or may not have been drunk and bet the rights of some dockyard he inherited from his father. Who owned it after the great war and sunk millions into it expecting to get rich with all the carrier ship rights and orders going on. Only for every nation except Atlas to scrap all navel forces larger than a destroyer, which could be built in Vale proper for much cheaper**."

"Are you sure no one visits the facility, because we could use it as a backup base in case our warehouse gets discovered."

"**Well I was going to bet it for coodrinates for three entire shipments of Atlesian tech, but I guess I could have the White Fang search through it, assuming Grumpy doesn't go and throw a tantrum over me bossing around the White fang again**."

"You don't have to worry about Adam he's still busy trying to collect all the materials for the Mount Glenn operation, which thanks to him destroying two shipments is severely behind schedule."

"**Well I guess that settles that, or at least until I pick you up anyway chow "_boss_"**." Finished the professional criminal before hanging up.

"Well they hopefully shouldn't be that long, unless Roman is going to wait for the dockyard to be inspected first, which given how he thought that it could hold this thing it could take a while."

"So why don't you show me where the officer suites are on this thing." She "kindly" ordered

* * *

'I'm used to being called a hotel but this is getting a little ridiculous.' Yamato thought, while carrying down some bowls of food from Cinder's current room.

Though only for a brief second seeing as how Cinder was her superior in age, (from Yamato's guess somewhere in her late twenties, to early thirties) and she was also giving her a new home. She did have a nagging question at the back of her head though. Who summoned the ship before Cinder did, and what was the ship British, German, French, Italian? Though if the other ship was an American ship then she could get payback for what they did to her little sisters Musashi, and Shinano. But at the same time the thought of facing another carrier, after what happened to her last time made her terrified at the notion.

Anyhow, she finally reached the kitchen to clean the empty bowls, when she realized that these people went straight from first generation dreadnoughts to carriers almost immediately.

'How they seemed to accomplish this escapes me, but it's terrifying to think of how advanced this Atlas's carrier arm must be.'

She assumed they were refering to the first world war, but she didn't know of any nation that used carriers as heavily as the Japanese and the United States. The later of whom only started focusing on carriers after Pearl Harbor, and she knew that after being the receiving end of their carriers.

'What kinda explosives could they have used to make larger and larger bombs for carrior based aircraft, or maybe their planes are more fuel efficient, well whatever it is it made battleship development stagnate and die, something just doesn't add up here.'

Yamato contemplated this while cleaning the bowls and putting them up, then she felt something ping on her radar.

"Huh guess thats them, I better let Cinder know." She correctly guessed.

* * *

'This will either end very badly or be a non issue, though if I had to guess it'll probably be the former once she sees it.' Cinder realized after thinking about how much the girl seemed to fear planes.

They were currently walking up some stairs, when this realization hit her, she knew and she needed to resolve it. She needed to ask Yamato why she feared aircraft so much, to possibly get a better understanding of how to manipulate this girl to do exactly what she says.

"So Yamato, why do you seem so afraid of aircraft I don't see how a "mighty" vessel such as you would fear something as insignificant as a plane?"

"Well um I'm afraid of them so much because of what they did to my sister and me."

"Oh and what is that, I just now wish to know what hapened so you wont be afraid of them anymore" She half lied

"It started in October 1944, when I lost my little sister Musashi who sacrificed herself to save the rest of the fleet, all I could do was watch while she was constantly being attacked by the swarms of planes, then she eventually sunk beneath the waves."

"Finally I myself died during operation Ten Go, where I was almost the sole target for what had to be over four hundred aircraft."

'Well it'll definitely be the first one without a doubt, though now that I know this I could convince her that if she helps me she'll be able to reunite with her sisters.'

She was preparing for the worst when she reached the door, now clearly being able to hear the engines of the bullhead. However Yamato only had the look of confusion on her face.

"Hey uh, what's that loud noise coming form outside the door?"

"It sounds like one of the prototype jet engines the army were equipping to their fighters, wait the bullhead wouldn't happen to be a jet would it."

'Well too late to turn back now.' She thought while opening the door.

Cinder could not have predicted the events that transpired, because instead of cowering in fear like she assumed she would, Yamato began laughing her ass off.

"I can't believe it the idiots in the army could barely make a jet that could fly yet here's one that can land vertically, Hahahahahahaha (I'm so screwed)." Yamato chuckled the last part under her breath.

"Your taking this quite well for someone with a fear of planes."

"Well I'm not as scared of a plane, or is it a jet, anyway that's not going to shoot me."

'Well at least I know that if she goes into Vale she wont level the entire city is she sees one of it's famous blimp rides.'

Yamato also turned on her spotlights so that they could more easily talk to each other.

"**Well if it isn't one of my favorite business partner****, I hope the wait wasn't too agonizing for** **you**." A man in a white suit classily announce from the bullhead.

"I hope you have good news about the new backup base, if you decided to come here yourself."

"**Right to the point as usual, well I have good news and bad news**."

"**The good news is that the base is still mostly operational, the bad news is that the larger drydocks seem to require repair and the removal of dirt before we can think about fitting this ship in**."

"Well that doesn't sound bad, for now the Yamato can just sit outside of the dock in the water while we repair it." She responded while looking at Yamato to make sure there were no objections.

"How far away from this island is the drydock sir?" Yamato politely asked.

"**Oh well that depends on how fast you can go firecracker****, for this thing its about half an** **hour**."

"Well I have a top speed of 27knots, and a cruising speed of 24knots."

She heard someone inside of the bullhead whistle upon hearing that, she had to guess they were impressed that something of her size could move at that speed.

"**Well if you go at your top speed it'll take about 2 and a half hours, however since there's no rush you can just go at your cruising speed which is 3 hours**."

With that clarified Yamato now needed to ask what Sea charts they had brought.

"Hey could you hand me the sea charts so I can leave on this little journey by myself."

"I hope you don't mind if I suggest you at least take one White Fang member with you." Cinder inquired.

"I do not mind so long as they don't leave my sight."

"**That wont be a problem my young "_friend_", now if anyone doesn't mind how about we hurry things up and leave already I just know Neo will find her stash of ice-cream I keep hidden so she wont eat it all and get brain freezes**." Roman yelled with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well then I hope to see you at the base." Yamato called to Cinder

"Oh don't worry you will." She responded with some contempt in her voice.

* * *

Meanwhile with Neo

'Good thing Roman always hides his expensive cigars and the fridge right next to each other, if he didn't then I might've had trouble finding this.'

* * *

After their brief exchange Cinder walked onto the bullhead, while the "White Fang" member hopped onto the ship. Yamato saw them fly off wondering if this little nighttime journey would be fun or not. Meanwhile the White Fang member was completely insulted that he had to babysit what looked like a rich snot nose human.

"Why would they send me to look after some rich human's kid that's probably just going to be a hinderance to Adams operation." He grumbled to himself.

"Hey kid where's the navigation room." He yelled at her to get her attention.

However she completely ignored him which only served to piss him off more.

"I said where's the navigation room you brat."

"I heard you the first time, I just was trying to think of what the best speed I should set the ship to, so I can have a more pleasant trip."

Why that little, alright this kid was getting on his nerves. But he did have to admit that this ship was pretty impressive, and it was fast for it's size.

"27 knots that's faster than any container ship ever built that's for sure." He muttered to himself.

"Huh that's good to know incase I ever go commerce raiding, I guess."

"What do you mean if you go commerce raiding aren't you just the ship builders daughter or something, why would Cinder and Roman allow you to command this ship in combat?"

Though now that he mentioned it the ship was a little freaky, what with no crew members that he could spot. Unless this ship was automated, but then why would you put so many obviously maned anti aircraft gun mounts if you were just going to automate them.

"Wait didn't they tell you guy's anything."

"No all they told us was that we were going to pick up that Cinder lady, while dropping off a sea chart onto a giant warship you little brat." He angrily shouted at her.

"Well I guess I better tell you then, I'm the ship your currently standing on." She corrected herself.

"Ha like I'd believe that for a second human, as if you co-." He was interrupted when he saw some of the AA guns move individually pointing towards his general direction.

"So what they're just automated mounts that doesn't prove your point."

Then he saw the larger mounts on the side start to move and aim towards the ocean, along with the "smaller" turrets above the main guns. All the while the little girl wasn't even moving a muscle.

'So either her semblance is telepathy to talk to the crew inside the bridge or she's telling the truth.'

"How do I know your not just telling the crew to aim in that direction with your semblance, hm."

"What's a semblance, is it some kind of device or piece of equipment that you put on a ship." Yamato genuinely inquired.

'How does this idiot really not know what a semblance is?'

"A semblance is a manifestation of someone's soul that gives them a completely unique ability, like my semblance for example can turn what ever I'm holding in my hands on fire like my sword or a gun."

"Would that mean that I am my own semblance, huh now that's an odd thought." the girl mused to him.

"Also why do you keep on calling me human, aren't you, Cinder the same species?"

"What no, I'm a faunas and she's a human, how do you not recognize the the White Fang symbol, that should've been a dead give away."

"What's a-."

"A faunas is someone with animal traits that humans don't posses such as cat ears, lizard tails, or even feathers instead of hair."

"Wow that's so cool, what's your animal trait."

"Mine, well my trait is that my eye's are the same as a peregrine falcon"

Why was he telling her all of this she would soon be dropped back off on this island if she was lucky, and if not then this would definitely be her last trip thats for sure.

"Hey, um what's your name anyway?"

"Why would I tell you my name, your not exaclty going to be sticking around, plus I don't like you."

"Whelp I guess we better go to the bridge then no name so we can start moving." She told him while walking back into the ship.

"I'm going to have to deal with this for three hours, just great." He muttered to himself.

* * *

Once on the bridge no name noticed there was nobody here either.

"Hey were is everyone still waiting on the island for an all aboard call or somthing?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm the ship your standing on."

Instead of responding to her, he set out the map so he could begin charting their course. This only served to annoy Yamato since she didn't particularly enjoy being ignored, which only served to get a smile on no names lips.

"Excuse could I please see those so I can plot the course myself." she constantly asked him while he was plotting the course.

"You know what since a fifteen year old clearly knows how to plot a course for a ship over an experienced navigator who used to be the navigations officer of several cargo ships, why not."

He stomped away from the chart to watch and see if this kid could truly plot a safe course or not. Yamato was quickly realized while reading the chart two things, firstly she was have some trouble reading the english on the chart, and secondly this chart while detailed looked completely different from all of her sea charts.

"Excuse me but there's something wrong with your chart."

"How is there something wrong with my chart it's literally the most up to date sea chart of the vale area."

"Well I don't recognize any of the landmarks on this chart, if fact I'll show you what I mean." She told him while getting out all of the charts on the bridge.

"I have more in the navigation officers room but these are what I have on the bridge, as you can see they don't match any of them."

She was right however he had never seen any landmasses remotely like these.

"These charts don't look anything like any of the other sea charts I have ever seen before in my life, in fact the geography is completely different to any known landmasses on Remnant.

"Wait remnant don't you mean Earth."

"What do you mean Earth, the names always been remnant."

'If the name of the planet is remnant then that must mean.'

"Oh my gods I'm on another planet, that's so cool."

'Oh great now she thinks she's from another planet despite the fact that these charts are fabrications and nothing more.'

"Anyway now that I know all of that could you help steer me sir."

"You still think... You know what fine I'll help "steer" you towards the drydock."

With all of that settled the massive warship departed towards the main land of vale.

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

It started to get stormy so No Name and Yamato decided to just stay in the bridge and started talking for an hour about the _Yamato_, though mainly it was just No Name inquiring about the specifications of the vessel. Somehow it changed to Yamato's own past...

"So let me get this straight, your saying that you had two younger sisters."

"No I have one sister and one half sister, Mussashi was built the same as me, while Shinano underwent the single worst aircraft carrier conversion process I have ever heard of."

"Anyway so you lost both of them within about a month of each other then you were sent on a suicide mission, because the navy that built you wanted to look good on paper in front of your emperor."

"Yah that pretty much sums up the last few months of my life."

'Either she's a liar or she's really telling the truth and if so, I feal bad for this kid.'

"I know plenty of adults who would have been broken and have given up after losing just one sibling let alone two in the span of one month." He began.

"I can't imagine how it must have felt to watch your sister die in front of you, then to be told you also loss your half sister."

"Oh it's okay I kn-. Wait I'm picking up a small vessel with my radar seem's about the size of a destroyer, and it's rapidly approaching us."

"The hell's radar?"

"I'll explain later, please just focus on steering the ship while I see if our "friend" is anything to worry about."

No Name continued to steer the ship in the direction of the main land of Vale. Yamato meanwhile operated the spotlights to attempt to spot the other object in the violent storm with no luck of finding it yet until, she felt somthing crash into the starboard side of the ship. Unsurprisingly it did little damage to the warship, thanks in no small part because it hit the main belt.

"What the, what the hell is that thing a dragon." She shouted while looking down at the creature that rammed into the ship.

The creature was illuminated by the spotlights while it held onto some anti aircraft turrets, however once it spotted Yamato it roared and started climbing the turrets to reach her. In response to the creature's obvious intentions Yamato had the 25mm AA guns open fire on the creature. They did very little damage and clearly just nettled the dragon.

'Hm the 25mm's clearly aren't working how about the 127mm guns?' she pondered.

Now she stopped the 25mm's and started having the 127mm guns fire upon it, which initially were doing a great job against it, however they soon couldn't fire upon the single minded beast.

'Well since the 25mm and 127mm clearly didn't work I think I know what just might, the only problem is that I have to reach there before that dragon reaches me.'

To fulfill her plan Yamato jumped onto the weather deck that was slippery form all of the waves striking the ship. The dragon simply started climbing down the column of guns just now making sure not to be within range of the 127mm guns. Yamato the proceeded to the next phase of her ingenious plan by jumping onto the superimposed 460mm turret than sat down and waited for the creature to follow. Sure enough it started climbing up the 460mm turrets until it's eyes were perfectly level with hers, she let it feel as if it had won this little chase. Then it attempted to strike her but instead of chomping onto the little girl she simply rolled out of the way and had the 155mm turret shoot directly into it's throat destroying it's head instantly.

"So what was it that you found I heard gun fire?"

"Ahem, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THERE WERE FREAKING DRAGONS HERE."

"Wait you fought a dragon Grimm how did you, wait that's a stupid question but how big was it." He inquired before remembering he was on a floating weapons platform.

"About as big as a single one of my main gun turrets, why how big do they get?"

"If I had to guess about half the weight of this ship but twice the length."

"Wow that's so cool, there are things larger than me out there." Yamato said starry eyed.

"Well anyway I think since were so close to base I should tell you my name it's Bob Anchor."

"Nice to meet ya Bob Anchor I'm Yamato were are ya from?

"Vacuo, and before you ask don't worry I'll explain it latter."

* * *

"Oh what great timing and here I was worried they would be here after Mercury and Emerald got back here." Cinder told herself when she spotted the Yamato pulling into drydock.

The mighty warship neatly docked next to some small boats they managed to steal to use as patrol craft. She then saw Yamato jump off of the ship and begin to search around the ship, so Cinder decided to it would be better to stop her search because she needed to explain the new plan she had thought of with Roman.

"Hello there Yamato it's nice to see you again I hope you aren't exhausted because I need you to do a mission for me then you can explore the base." She asked in a condescending voice.

"Oh okay I'm not tiered at all so I'm ready whenever you tell me." She eccentrically responded.

"Well I need Roman to explain it to you then you can depart, and I believe he's in the large building in the middle."

"Okay I'll go do that then lady Cinder."

* * *

"**How many times have I told her not to eat the ice cream, I swear it's like talking to a wall you know what I mean**?" Roman asked a White Fang grunt who was standing guard.

'He has been asking me, basically the same question for the past hour, I swear if that Yamato person doesn't show up soon I going to kill him.'

Before he could respond for the fifteenth time a young teen who looked to be about 4'9" entered the room.

"**Well if it isn't the mighty firecracker herself you certainly took your sweat time**."

"Well I-." she attempted to answer but was rudely interrupted by Roman.

"**Doesn't matter, what does is what you can do for me**."

"What's that sir."

"**Do you remember when I told Cinder about the coordinates for those shipments from Atlas**."

"Yes I do remem-." she tried to answer but was interrupted yet again by him.

"**Great, anyway borrowed the guy's scroll and found their route as well as the best place to intercept them, which is where they'll have the least amount of aircover and be exposed in the ocean**."

"Wow so what's the plan?" she earnestly asked him.

"**The plan is to sail you here**." he re-laid while pointing at the map.

"**Then we wait for eleven hours until they show up, I order them to give up or be sunk, we take what supplies we can fit and book it before they call for any backup**."

"**So any questions or other ideas**?"

"Well I could empty the hanger behind my aft turret so we could fit more stuff in, would that help?"

"**I don't see why not**."

"Well then it seems like I'm finally going to succeed at something that isn't a suicide mission." She muttered to herself while ordering the aircraft in her hanger to be emptied out and set on the ground using her built in crane.

* * *

And that was Chapter 4 I hope everyone enjoyed this because I wanted to make an extra long chapter (though they only seem to be getting longer every chapter) to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and even favorited. I hope I've improved and not exacerbated any of the problems I made in previous chapters.

(P.S. this is my first fan fiction so any and all criticism is welcomed)

(P.P.S. Yamato's design is inspired off of the uniform Emperor Hirohito is most commonly seen in pictures wearing.)


	5. Chapter 5 Battle at the Vale Sea

Chapter 5 Battle at the Vale Sea

Key

"A character speaking."

'A character thinking.'

* * *

**_"Oh by the way did you let Texas know about the caves yet."_** Tester asked her ally.

_"What no, but I've been thinking about when Cinder decimated that mass production siren__."_ Observer responded now with a question for Tester.

_"Tester what level did you set the siren to, because a level twenty siren like I asked you to set it at would have attacked immediately instead of give it's opponents ample time to strike it while it's busy monologuing."_

_**"Well the thing about that, is that I may or may not have set it to level five." **_

_"And why pray tell did you do that for."_

**_"Well I thought that at the level of twenty it would be overkill for any normal human."_**

_"This is why you can't have nice things. Oh well the next cave they open should allow us to create a new time line to mess with to our hearts content."_

* * *

"Wait Ruby did the person do anything to you?" Yang pleaded to her younger sister to tell her.

"What no Texas wouldn't do anything to me, I think I mean, I did fall unconscious the second she appeared and I didn't really talk to her that much, but I sure nothing bad happened to me." She told her extremely over protective sister.

"Hey Ruby could you put this "_Texas_" on the phone?" Yang asked her sister as politely as possible.

Texas didn't like where this conversation was going, yet somehow Ruby was completely oblivious to her sister's clear intent implied in the question.

"Huh sure Yang she's sitting right next to me."

"Here you go Texas my sister wanted to talk to you." Ruby relaid to Texas.

"Hello this is-." Texas tried to friendly to start but was quickly interrupted by Yang.

"Is Ruby listening." She asked seriously.

"No she's just searching around the small things room for anything to do."

"Okay good, now did you do anything to my sister?" Yang inquired with a threatening tone.

"Ugh do you count picking up her unconscious body in the most comfortable bed on the ship so she could rest as doing something?"

"Did you do anything while she was in bed?" Yang further inquired.

"What no besides taking her small red box thing on her hip and putting my hat on head I just left her alone so she could rest?" Texas answered her.

"Oh thank the gods because if yo~~~~~." Yang was about to say but the radio suddenly stopped responding.

"Hello, hello, man if I didn't know any better I'd think." Texas was talking to the radio when Ruby suddenly switch on her radar by accident.

The suddenness of it being turned on isn't what surprised the battlewagon. Instead it was the four gigantic signals she was picking up to her southwest that if she had to judge were about fifteen kilometers away from her current position.

"Oh sorry I just saw the red switch and I had to flip it." Ruby frantically apologized

"Ruby it's okay just don't turn it off it seems like there are some cargo ships in the distance, though why they would jam our radio is beyond me." Texas calmed her down while assessing the situation.

Then Texas realized she could just see it from her binoculars so she stood on the outside balcony of the conning tower and used her binoculars to attempt to spot whatever it was she was picking up with the radar. Sure enough there they were three cargo ships that reminded her of the one's she saw in Galveston, however from the reading there were four ships not three.

* * *

_"Oh and to answer your question I don't think now is the best time..._

* * *

Then she saw it.

"No it can't be, I refuse to believe it." Texas shouted in disbelief

"What, what is it Texas do you sea something that you don't like?" Ruby attempted to make a joke her sister would've enjoyed, but Texas just seemed fixated on whatever it was she spotted.

"There's now way unless, Ruby what's the largest battleship you know of tonnage wise." Texas frantically quizzed her.

"That's an easy question to answer, the largest battleship would be around about twenty-one thousand ton, oh how large is the ship your looking at?" Ruby asked the last part eustatically.

"To give you a good idea of how big it is you know the displacement of this ship." Texas started.

"No I don't why would I"

"Because I was telling you when we were walking to this very room." Texas shot at her.

Her irritation clearly visible on her face over being completely ignored.

"Anyway the displacement of this ship is thirty-three thousand tons at full load, the ship over there is currently displacing six thousand more than twice my displacement." Texas replied to her

"So that's sixty-eight, sixty-nine, seventy, Sssseventy-two thousand tons I think that's only two thousand tons lighter than Atlas's modern carriers." Ruby cried in disbelief

"Ya and that's not all the ship was designed to kill multiple treaty era and older warships by it's self." Texas added, with her voice shaking a little.

'I wonder what this treaty she's talking about is.' She thought to herself

"Well that doesn't sound so bad, why what would you be?" Ruby now earnestly asked her.

"I'm about ten to eight years older than the treaty depending on if you go by when construction stated or when I was commissioned."

Ruby didn't like the sound of that at all.

* * *

_"After all it would be rude to interrupt someone in a fight."_

**_"Why are you talking with giant pauses in between sentences."_**

_"Because it's more dramatic that way."_

**_"No it's not it's really stupid to listen to, anyway who's fighting?"_**

_"Well that would be Texas and Yamato their about to have their first meeting."_

**_"I wouldn't call that much of a meeting if anything it'd be more of a beating, ehh ehh." _**

_"Your joke is terrible."_

**_"Well at least I have clothes on, miss it hurts my complexion."_**

_"You say that as if I care."_

**_"Well I, you little. I really hate you sometimes."_**

_"Anyway back to the fight before this goes on any longer okay?"_

**_"Okay."_**

* * *

Texas POV

* * *

"Sssso what your saying is, that this ship was made to kill ships like you. At least they don't hate you right?" Ruby worriedly stated asking her, now visibly shaking.

"Ruby last time they were alive was over eighty years ago, and she's been reliving the days of her death for over the past eighty years possibly more so."

"Um Texas who were the people that sank her."

"Texas why aren't you answering me." Ruby frantically started shaking Texas hoping what she was implying wasn't true.

"That would be the United States navy, and we're currently standing on a United States Navy ship, Ruby the only good thing is the fact that she's yet to notice us so we could potentially escape assuming she doesn't catch us."

"But what about the people on those ships your just going to let them die." Ruby now starting to think about all of the innocent people on those ships.

"What do you want me to do commit suicide via eighteen point one inch guns?" Texas shouted at her.

"No, but at least we could try and hold out until help arrives right?" Ruby earnestly shouted back.

"We really don't need to though, I highly doubt Yamato would up and kill innocent civilians." She told her in a vain hope that Ruby would change her mind.

"Please just help them Texas your probably the only person who even knows what's going on right now that can help." Ruby pleaded to her savior.

There were quite a few thing Texas hated Galveston, being shot at, U boats, and most of all losing her standard sisters. However seeing Ruby like this just gave her a knot in her stomach that just wouldn't go away and her gut told her not to say no.

'Why is she making me feel so bad I barely know her and with her family desperately wondering where she is, I need to take her back. So it's not like I'm going to know her for very long, but still this feels that if I said no to her right now I would regret for the rest of my life.' Texas pondered upon the options laid out to her.

"Oh what I wouldn't give to be Iowa right now, alright we'll engage her so prepare for battle stations." She replied with worry clearly written on her face.

The ship started to lurch into action as it turned toward the mammoth sized vessel, along with having it's main guns begin traversing to a favorable position.

"Thank you Texas I just know we'll make it through this in one piece." Ruby attempted to reassure her.

'Well that certainly makes one of us.' She thought to herself not wanting to hurt Ruby's feelings.

Now she needed to think of a strategy to merely hold off the behemoth.

'I can't radio for help so I doubt the cargo ships did. With her close proximity to them I can't fire my main gun incase I miss and damage one of the cargo ships. Hmm maybe I could send out a float plane with a radio message and have it fly out of the range of the jammer, ya that's probably my best bet at getting help.' She contemplated the options laid out before her.

'Since the float plane is my the only surefire plan I have, I need to launch it now an message telling all nearby military forces the exact coordinates of the ships. Something just isn't adding up though, how was Yamato alive again? Did that mean there was a chance she could reunite with the other standards again for the first time in who nows how many years?' She continued to devise.

"Ruby I need you to record a message for me think you can handle it?" Texas honestly asked the small girl.

"I'm sure I can do it, especially if it's important." Ruby answered with a tone that implied se was more than willing to.

"Great now I need you to repeat these words. "This is the USS _Texas_, and I have spotted a raid on three cargo ships, there coordinates are 112W- 082S and I require any and all military assistance."

"After you record that put the recording in that device-" She pointed to a heavy piece of equipment that was hanging on the wall.

"-It should send out the recording on all open channels. Then run put it in the seat of the float plane on the middle turret once your done come back hear and I'll launch it in the hopes that someone picks up the signal, do you get it or do I need to repeat myself." She finished explaining to her.

"Oh no I got it trust me. I just know I can do this." Ruby earnestly responded.

"Great then go do it and make sure you fast otherwise this whole rescue mission will end very quickly." Texas muttered the last part under her breath in the vain hopes that Ruby wouldn't hear it.

She didn't want to put unnecessary pressure on the girl especially now that both of their lives were on the line. However Ruby was just close enough to hear it, but kept it to herself.

* * *

'Put in the float plane seat then rush back to Texas and hopefully save everyone onboard those cargo ships. That sounds like something a huntress would do right, save a bunch of innocent people from a giant steal bully. Ya that's exactly what a huntress would do.' She thought while rushing down the stairs of that lead to the conning tower.

"If you can do this Ruby your new friend won't get hurt and you'll save the lives of who knows how many people." She yet again announced to herself.

Now that Ruby started to think about it this has been a very strange seventeen hours. She had directly ignored her dads very clear orders to not explore the wilderness until she had mastered the new scythe she had made with her uncle. She had found a really weird cave that had some of the most dangerous Grimm on all of Patch inside of it. Then chased through said cave until she found a bright blue shinning cube that telepathically told her to pick it up. Then she summons a girl before falling unconscious and waking up fourteen hour later in the middle of the ocean. Now she and the person she summoned were going to hold off against a steel leviathan.

"Man this is just not my week, first I'm banned from riding around with Yang on her motorcycle, then I can't us my new scythe/gun, err gun/scythe. Okay screw it I'm just going to think of a name while I'm looking for the turret with a plane on it."

"Huh I still don't have a name for you, maybe the Grim Reaper, no that just sounded stupid, plus I don't wanna kill people. Or, or maybe Demeter because she'll harvest the heads of Grimm, no that sounded to exotic. How about The Cyclone, no that just sounds like a move I could pull of with her not so much call her." She pondered the various possible names for her new weapon.

Then it clicked.

"Oh of course why haven't I thought of this name sooner, to fit with my name, how about Crescent Rose. Ya it definitely has a certainly nice ring to it."

"Well that was easy, it seems that I've found the float plane turret." She marveled while admiring the massive gun inside of the gigantic turret.

She was a little surprised when she discovered how easy it was to climb up the turrets latter, and after getting on top of the turret she placed the rather heavy device into the plane.

"I guess I should head back to Texas now and let her know I turned the thing on and left it in the planes seat."

'After this whole thing is over I could introduce her to Yang, Dad, and Uncle Qrow. That way they know I wasn't hurt or anything while I was gone.' She optimistically assumed, while sprinting to get to the conning tower.

* * *

Yamato was Rrrreally bored.

She thought that chasing a convoy would be exciting, after all the stories she heard about Graf Spee. She was led to believe that chasing convoys would be exciting, not so mind-numbingly boring that she would rather sit at port and be useless then sit around in the conning tower. Roman told her don't let them spot you or that could ruin a plan Cinder made, blah blah blah blah. She didn't care she wanted to explore these modern cargo ships.

"How does one explore when their being told no-, what the? Is that smoke I see in the distance? Well then lets see what ship it is with my handy dandy binoculars." Yamato inquired.

"Well that looks like an am American Battleship!" Child like glee in anticipation of the o so deserved revenge she could get was plainly visible on her face, as she watched the vessel approach.

It looks to be a New York class battleship so it's an old, out dated, out gunned and hopelessly out matched vessel."

Yamato quickly realized that she was in quite the predicament though.

"Unless I want to make every one loading supplies deaf for the rest of their lives I can't really fire my main guns." Great yet another reason to be annoyed.

"However, she can't fire at me with her main guns either unless she want's to risk hitting one of those cargo ships. So that just leaves my secondary battery to deal with her."

'Maybe I could get a lucky hit against her with my secondary guns, but that's unlikely. If I wait for them to finish their mission then that just gives the person in charge of these cargo ships more time to refuel and rearm any aircraft they launch."

"Boy am I in quite the predicament, but I need to let Roman know about the oncoming ship."

Yamato started thinking of way's to let him know without blowing what little cover she possibly had. Then she thought of the most simple way she could let him know about the ship, it really was an easy way to get someone's attention. Why not just start shooting at the New York class vessel?

* * *

"**Alright let's get a move on you lazy overpaid minions of mine before tho-**." He jumped not expecting the _Yamato's_ secondary battery to start firing.

'**That either means something's approaching, or she's bored and is trying to distract me so she can sneak away**. **I'm going to hope it's the latter because otherwise that means we have to speed up this "little" operation**.' Yet another delay great.

That's Exactly what he needed right now. While it was true the cops of vale could be easily bought out and even more so just straight up fooled. That didn't mean they couldn't occasionally make the right guess as to where his next target would be, and if there's anything Roman hated more than the sappy "I wanna be a hero crowd" it was being late that made him seethe. Not because he failed (and he rarely ever failed) it was because he took the phrase "time is money" literally. He paid the successful henchmen (excluding Neo who took her salary in ice cream and just living with him) rather well, emphasizing the word successful.

"**Alright you heard the ship move faster, I swear after this deal it'll ****be the last time I barrow minions**."

* * *

"General Ironwood sir we've just received a mysterious distress signal from a ship that is relaying about cargo ships being under attack." A solider relayed to his well respected general.

"What are the coordinates of the cargo ships?" Ironwood was a tall man who wore a white uniform.

"Sir they match up exactly with our three cargo ships that were carrying the experimental equipment." The soldier confirmed to him

"I want you to deploy our newest carrier to intercept the raiders, posthaste." Ironwood ordered with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Yes sir. I will contact the newest and fastest carrier in the fleet to intercept." The solider saluted then started sprinting towards the fleet deployment center.

'If someone gets their hands on the cargo from one of those carriers, it'll set back our paladin project back by several months. What's more, who could obtain a ship that could successfully catch up to those cargo ships and have enough firepower to repel our air patrols?'

The general didn't know what faction could possibly have the resources necessary to defeat his well defended cargo ships, which sent a chill up his spine at the possibility of _her _being involved.

* * *

Texas POV

* * *

"Oh great now they've spotted us and have started shelling us." She verbalized to none in particular, with only "mild" annoyance in her voice.

"Wait why aren't they using their big guns. I mean don't misunderstand me I don't want us to get shot by them but wouldn't it be more ammo efficient to just use them?" Her companion mused at the rather odd decision made by their enemy.

"If I had to guess it would probably have something to do with the many groups of hired goons onboard her." She reasoned.

"But that still makes no sense, why not fire the guns even if it spooks them a little?" Questioned her companion again.

"Hey Ruby what's the largest traditional gun ever built?" She asked Ruby.

"Those would be the ten inch guns used on the MGFS (Mistral grand fleet ship) Argo."

The face Texas made after being told that they only got to ten inch guns was a mixture of fear and disbelief.

"Well then I'll have to explain it to you, see I have ten fourteen inch guns in five double turrets, got that."

"Wow, how is it that you guy's have bigger guns and ships than we did?" Ruby legitimately asked her.

"I'll explain it to you after we get out of this whole ordeal alive, because I don't understand somethings myself, you okay with that?" Texas asked while holding up a thumbs up.

"Sure, now what about why she isn't using her big guns?"

"Right that, so when I fire my main guns most of my AA crews used to have to run inside so as to not rupture their ear drums from the boom. Yamato has nine eighteen point one inch guns, which supposedly when they were fired during the test firing sequence it would actually short circuit any and all non protected electronics. While this is a slightly unrelated story, supposedly when the HMS _Rodney_ or was it _Nelson, _anyway so when they fired all nine of their sixteen inch guns it actually caused someone to get a concussion which made their vision all red while they were underneath the guns, I think." Ruby seemed completely shocked by what Texas had just told her.

"Um was the guy okay afterwards?" Ruby hesitantly asked not wanting to know the answer if it was the worse case scenario.

"Oh, uh ya he was okay, probably." Texas somewhat reassured her.

"Then there's the problem being that she's so close to that cargo ship that I can't hit her without guaranteeing the safety of the cargo ship. If only I was West Virginia then I could use my own secondary battery with significantly more success."

Texas's mind raced to all sorts of tactics she could attempt to do, but all of them left her at the mercy of the younger ship. She had no counters to Yamato because her age was letting her down. She didn't have the modern armor scheme, she didn't have the fifty caliber guns of the New Mexico class, let alone the guns of a Colorado class. She was old and if she attempted to close into point blank range she wasn't sure if her guns could penetrate the thick belt the Yamato infamously had.

* * *

Ruby POV

* * *

Ruby hated the feeling useless, that was one of the main reasons she wanted to be a hunter after all. Hunter could help people, save town, and other cool things. Right now though she couldn't do anything, she didn't have a gun with the necessary range or power to damage the monstrously greater warship, and she couldn't help the cargo ship people because she couldn't reach them. Then an idea popped into her head, while it wouldn't solve the former problem it definitely solved the later.

"Hey Texas do you have another one of those spotter planes?"

"Huh, why we only need to send out one message?" Ruby's confused friend asked.

"Well since there's not much you can do, I was thinking maybe, just maybe I could ride one over there and beat up the bad guys?" She asked while doing karate chops.

"What no, hell no. How could you possibly take on all of those goons by yourself?" Texas stared on in disbelief thinking that Ruby wanted to throw her life away.

"Oh come on, how am I supposed to be a huntress if I don't save people."

"What does shooting birds have to do with saving people?!" Texas shouted at her.

"Being a huntress has nothing to do with shooting birds. It's about saving people from the creatures of Grimm, and looking really cool, and getting to meet multiple different weapons."

"What do you mean meet multiple differ-?" Texas started asking, before being taken aback by the giant Scythe that Ruby seemingly pulled out of thin air.

"Texas meet my brand new Scythe Crescent Rose, she's also a fifty caliber high velocity sniper rifle." To demonstrate this Ruby cocked Crescent Rose's hammer that made a distinct clicking sound.

"I'll be damned this is a first for me, and to answer your question on whether you can take the plane to get those guys or not. I'm currently loading the second plane onto the turret, don't worry about piloting I'll handle that part." As soon as Texas finished telling Ruby that, she saw rose petals all over the conning tower and Ruby nowhere to be seen.

Ruby rush down from the conning tower excited that she could test out Crescent Rose against people for the first time, and she would get to ride a plane all by herself. Okay she wasn't piloting it but it was still cool. Ruby spotted the middle turret and climbed up the ladder with great haste. Once in the plane Ruby realized she could do something she always wanted to try, but she needed the plane in the air first.

* * *

Yamato was somewhat bored still.

"How is it that even though I'm currently in a gun fight with another battleship, I'm still bored out of my mind, okay bored wasn't the right word. Um claustrophobic maybe no, how about not engaged ya that's better. I'm not engaged with this gun fight."

She grabbed a pair of binoculars so she could better spot the Texas. Then she saw something that both terrified her and weirded her out. There appeared to be a devastator torpedo bomber headed straight for her and there was someone hanging onto the wing for dear life.

"A D-dd-dDdd-devastator, quick all anti aircraft guns open fire!" She trembled in fright of the spotter plane.

Yamato's mind raced with questions and her pupils shrank to the size of pees.

'Did they also summon a carrier? If they did how many more planes do they have? Was it the Enterprise they summoned?' Yamato didn't know the answer to any of these question, and that just frightened her even more.

* * *

"Why do video games make it look so easy?" Ruby cried while holding onto the wing of the spotter plane.

Suddenly the sky was filled with anti aircraft fire. Making it harder for Ruby to see anything with the walls of black clouds exploding everywhere. To add onto all of this her prized cape flew off of her.

"On second thought this was a really stupid idea." Ruby yelled at herself.

The plane had closed in to distance of the cargo ship, but the wing Ruby was holding onto was shot off by one of _Yamato's_ five inch guns. Luckily for Ruby she was close enough to jump onto the cargo ship. Using the momentum from the plane to knock out one of the goons standing in disbelief at what he had just witnessed with a punch to the jaw. The while it successfully knocked him out it also hurt her aura too, though not by a considerable margin.

"Great now that I'm here I just have to make sure I'm really quiet, that way I can get the jump on them." She whispered.

Now that she had time to breath she decided to examine the guy she just punched, and to her surprise they wore the uniform of the White Fang.

"What are the White Fang doing with a giant battleship, and why are they robbing a cargo ship?"

Just then she heard a bunch of footsteps running towards her.

"Remember what the "_Boss_" said he wants this us to take care of whoever just boarded and then leave before Ironwood find out what we stole from them, got it?" A White Fang member yelled to his companions.

"There they are." another member of the group of ten shouted.

'Oh well, so much for stealth.' Ruby thought.

She transformed Crescent Rose into her scythe mode not knowing if they had their aura's unlocked, she didn't want to risk killing them by using the sniper rifle. She observed the weapons they had on their waist, which were an assortment of swords and axes.

"Oh, great another hunter, where's the guy we brought specifically to deal with hunters?" One member shouted.

"He's busy moving some heavy equipment." Yet another member shouted.

"Fine then we'll deal with this pipsqueak ourselves, after all it's ten on one."

He made a dash at Ruby with a green blade in hand, however Ruby easily knocked him out using the blunt side of Crescent Rose's scythe. The other nine decided to join their comrade, charging her with their swords and axes drawn too, hoping to overwhelm her. They were however still no match for Ruby. She easily dodged sword swipes fron numbers four and five, then swiped the legs out from number three. The guy in charge of the group was knocked into four and five who all slammed into a dense container.

"Screw it it's not worth taking out this kid lets book it to the boat." One of the remaining White Fang members shouted to the rest of them.

"Well that was easy." Ruby said slightly taken aback.

* * *

"**And just where do you think your going**?" Roman asked the fleeing henchmen.

"We just beat that hunter, you know the one you told us to beat up?" The White Fang attempted to lie to the master criminal.

"**Really because if my eye don't deceive me the "Hunter" is standing right over there**." Roman pointed to Ruby whom thought she was well hidden.

"**I thought the White Fang were Supposed to be fearless, and that they were Supposed to be good at killing humans, I guess I confused you with the real White Fang**." When Roman was done talking he saw that the White Fang members he was talking to had fled to the ship.

'**Right if I remember correctly Adam said something about training the newer members**." Today was just not his day.

"**Well what have we here a young huntress onboard of an Atlas top secret cargo ship, and you've somehow managed to slip onto this ship despite the flak that firecracker just put out. I have to say that's very impressive Red, however I think you've overestimated your skill if you really think you can take on the person I've hired to "take care of" any unwanted interruptions**."

"What person are you talking about I don't se-?" Ruby asked before being slammed into a mountain of containers by a prototype Paladin.

"**While I would love to stay and gloat I think it's best if I leave**." Roman yelled to the paladin driver.

Who merely gave Roman a thumbs up in response.

* * *

Ruby POV

* * *

'Man that thing hurt I think my aura's only at forty percent after that attack.' Ruby thought while trying to move her body.

However she couldn't with all of the cargo containers stacked on top of her. She couldn't even feel her chest as she was slowly being crushed by the weight of the containers, but the paladin's pilot wasn't done yet. He grabbed Ruby out of the pile of containers and started crushing her with it's arms. Ruby got a good look at her attacker it had a gray torso that looked to be very heavily built, with two arms and legs. It also looked like there were hardpoints to put weapons, however the weapons seemed to be lacking. She could hear her aura give out under the pressure of the paladins grip. Just when she thought she would die she felt the pressure of the paladins arms suddenly release and dropped her.

'What the heck now are they going to do, gloat?' Ruby thought with her eyes still closed expecting the worse, but it never came.

When she opened her eyes again the paladin was standing over her with it's arm's on the ground next to where it's legs were.

"Wait wasn't there a torso attached to it, not that I'm complaining but where is it?" Ruby looked to her left and to her relief she saw the Texas within clear view of the remains of the paladin.

"Huh now it's two for zero of her saving my life, oh well I guess I'll have to pay her back someday."

* * *

"Oh thank God, I thought I had hit Ruby for a second there." She sighed in relief.

The "battle" between her and Yamato had not been very eventful, sure now her superstructure was being torn apart by Yamato's secondary's that was only when they hit and for the most part the Yamato was disappointing her. She knew that her secondary's didn't have the radar guidance that hers did, but she still expected more damage would've been taken.

"Huh it seems I'm picking up aerial targets on my radar, it must be the reinforcements, that I contacted for."

Texas also spotted that Yamato was no longer sitting right next to the cargo ship and was in fact heading at full speed away from it in the opposite direction.

'Good now this battle seems to finally be over and I just have to explain to th-."

* * *

"There they are sir, the ships responsible for raiding the cargo ships." A nameless solider told Winter.

"Thank you for reporting that, now when can we engage the larger ship?" She asked clearly to the solider.

"Um the larger ship appears to be retreating out of range from our dust cannons in the front of the ship Commander."

"Commander we are within range to intercept the smaller ship should we open fire?"

"No, it appears as though it was in fact intercepting and holding off the larger vessel before we could arrive." Winter deduced after spotting the smaller vessel fire upon the much larger one.

"Sir the larger vessel has just fired from it's main guns."

"Move the ship to dodge them and have the gunships intercept the dust shells." Winter ordered to both the navigations officer and the air control officer.

"They have landed a direct hit on the smaller vessel sir, and an explosion was spotted from it's aft turrets."

* * *

Yamato was having a full on panic attack, not only were the jets that could fly vertically, there seemed to be cruiser, carriers, battleships, she didn't know wat to call them but they could fly too. Just then Roman barged into the conning tower.

"**Well this is certainly a surprise I thought you said your radio jammer, would you know jam radios**." He furiously shouted at her.

"I-ii-ittttss-s nnott mmy fault. That New York must have sssent a plane ttt-too transmit it's and our location." She stuttered to him.

"**Well then, why don't you take care of that New York then you should have more than enough firepower**." He questioned.

"Are all of the cccc-ccrew inside of the ship."

"**Yes trust me they started dashing into the ship the second you shot down that plane**."

"Ggggood then I can fire without worrying about rupturing their eardrums." She somewhat calmed down at the prospect of getting revenge for what the US had done to her sisters.

Her mighty turrets started turning slowly, thinking it through she guessed she would need to fire one broadside salvo to not only disrupt the stupidly tight formation of the flying ship, but to also cripple and destroy the New York class vessel. Sadly she rushed the shot because the flying ship was gaining far too fast for her liking. Out of her entire nine gun salvo the vessel was hit by only two shells, one in the aft most turret and another in the aft super firing turret. Which detonated the magazines for both turrets.

* * *

The last thing Texas could remember before passing was an explosion that made her aft turrets launch into the air, and that she was rapidly filling up with water.

* * *

So that's chapter 5 done with, and oh boy am I excited to finally start getting to the fun part of the story and you know actually focusing on the main characters, that being Texas and Ruby, though I guess for the next few chapters it'll just be Ruby. What with Texas suffering from a terrible case of explosions.

Anyway time to answer some of the reviews.

Guest 4: Hope the next ship Ruby gets is one of the starter destroyers.

Answer: I most likely wont have any starter ships show up mainly, because the only one I really like is Nimi (or Z23) though I might add two of them who knows, the list of ships being added isn't entirely finalized yet.

Helljumper206:The one big issue I have is the RWBY timeline that your ignoring. Cinder and Torchwick robing Dust stores and shipments for years before Ruby going into Beacon? Something doesn't smell right with this. Otherwise good story so far.

Answer: First off thanks for the complement, and second it's my fault for not properly setting the date for this story, which starts four months before the "Red" trailer.

(P.S. this is my first fan fiction so any and all criticism is welcomed)


	6. Chapter 6 Aftermath

Chapter 6 Aftermath

Key

"Character speaking"

'Character thinking'

* * *

"Texas Nnnnnoooooo!" Ruby cried as she watched the ship's rear turrets launch into the sky.

She needed to get over to Texas and maybe rescue her, but Ruby had no energy left after her "fight" with the paladin. She yet again collapsed and the last thing Ruby could hear was a loud jet engine from an approaching Atlas gunship.

* * *

"What have we recovered from the cargo ship so far?" Winter impatiently asked the soldiers who were awating news from the gunship.

"We don't know yet sir, however the other ship appears to be somewhat stable despite the explosion caused by the retreating capital ship. None of the other turrets seem to have been set off." One of the officers informed her.

"Hm very well, but I will be personally departing to the damaged ship to search for survivors." Winter briefed the group.

"Captain we have only one heat signature that resembles a person, coming from this command tower in front of the bow guns." He pointed to the general area he was talking about.

"Very well I thank you for informing me, contact general Ironwood immediately to let him know of the current events. I want one of you to also contact some tugs to move the incapacitated vessel. You are all dismissed."

"Sir yes, sir." They saluted.

Marching off to continue their monitoring of the area, for anymore enemy vessels. Something seemed off to Winter like who could have the manpower to produce these two monstrous vessels without Atlas even knowing of their existence until now.

* * *

Jumping down from her personal jet, Winter quickly noted how many weapons this vessel truly had. It was overkill plain and simple. Why would you need all of these guns surely with modern aiming systems you could cut a third if not more of these? Oh well it wasn't the priority right now. What was, was finding the survivor, which was apparently the only person operating this mighty vessel. Winter walked up the stairs to the conning tower. Then to her surprise the door to it was wide open. When she looked in she saw a woman who looked only a few years younger that she was, in a blue navy uniform that was unconscious on the floor.

She ran over and checked her pulse, thankfully the she still had one. She certainly had some money if she could afford a vessel of this size, and the fact that she was trying to protect the cargo ships meant she, probably isn't trying to attack convoys. All She needed was the why, why did some random woman spend who knows much money to have a warship that looked like it belonged in the pre great war period built. That didn't even factor in the much larger warship that sailed away that dwarfed this vessel.

'Whoever this is they're certainly going to get an hounded by the media that's for sure.' She said while picking up the woman.

* * *

Ozpin has had a very busy fourteen hours. He had been attacked by a very powerful young girl who somehow managed to keep up with him despite her lacking an aura and magic in fact he remembered it all perfectly. Her bright yellow eye that pierced through the darkness most of all. Ozpin also got a call from Qrow, who told him that his niece had run away from home in search of an adventure. He also just got a call from James (Ironwood) about thirty minutes ago, that the shipment of experimental equipment from Atlas had just been raided by a currently unknown third party. Suddenly his scroll started vibrating as it was being called. Ozpin checked the caller and to his surprise it was Winter Schnee.

'If she's contacting me now of all times that must mean something urgent has happened.' He thought to himself.

"Hello Winter, how may I be of assistance to you?" He asked hiding the worry in his voice.

"Ah yes Headmaster, I have both good news and bad news. Which would you like to hear first?" She inquired.

The fact that there was good news at all gave him some slight surprise and a small smile. But the smile was fleeting, he had learned that generally when there was both good and bad new the bad out weighed the good. Usually.

"Preferably I would wish to get the bad news out of the way." He answered

"Very well, the Paladin prototype has been completely destroyed, there is substantial evidence that points towards the White Fangs involvement and well..." She paused that was never a good sigh.

"We have spotted two new warships that were seemingly built out of thin air." She finished.

The first part wasn't all that much of a concern to Ozpin seeing as how he never really liked the Paladin program, which was one of many pet projects started by James. The second and third pieces seemed to fit together two well for Ozpins likings. However he knew there was more to the third one than what Winter alluded to.

"Could you please elaborate more about the two warships?" He needed to know more about these two mystery ships.

"From the one we are currently towing to Vale with us they seem almost entirely autonomous, and that they have some rather outdated weapons, or atleast the ones that aren't on fire or flooded. There was only one person on board the one we captured, however their currently in a coma, and have their entire lower spinal cord shattered into pieces, which means even if they do awaken from their coma..."

"They'll never be able to walk again." He concluded.

These ships don't add up to any know ships built in Remnant. Mainly the automation which seems to be about on par with Atlus if it only requires one person.

"Was the ship captured participating in the raid?" He wished to know.

"From what we could tell, probably not seeing as how the both ships were already in a gun duel before we arrived."

"Well then with all of the bad news out of the way what good news do you have?" He tiredly asked from all the stress the past fourteen hours had given him.

"We found Qrow's niece, Ruby Rose I presume her name is (seeing as how she's written it on her weapon) anyway we found her on board the cargo ship..."

How did Qrow's niece end up on a cargo ship after disappearing for fourteen hours something just wasn't adding up. Though at least she was safe and found.

"However she has some broken bones from what we can only assume can be from the Paladin."

"Is it anything serious." While miss Rose might not be a student at Beacon academy, she was still one of his best friends niece.

As such Ozpin worried for her safety just as much as any of his students at Beacon.

"From what our medical devices and doctors could tell nothing a few days of rest and aura couldn't fix."

Thank the Brothers for aura, without it hunters not only would be extremely fragile, but they also couldn't recover from life debilitating accidents.

"That's certainly good to hear."

"Though there is something the general wished for me to ask you, and it pertains to the "new" ship." Winter added.

"Oh, now why would he ask me about it, surely asking the mayor of Vale would be the first person I would ask. After all you are keeping it in his city, aren't you?" Ozpin inquired.

Something didn't sit right surely Vale harbor could hold a ship of any size so why ask him. Unless, unless James wants him to watch after the person from onboard the vessel. Which made some sense Beacon doesn't allow reporters and the like from entering the school grounds.

"Yes, but he wanted me to ask you first because he wants you to keep the woman from the ship in Beacon. He said your medical facilities would be far better suited for this particular person." So his guess had been correct.

"I'm sure I can accommodate room for one extra person, this is a school after all designed to house atleast ten thousand students."

"Well then with that taken care of I think I'll get ready to get in contact with the mayor, and sort out a deal to have the ship salveged and taken apart to find out what they used to make it."

"Very well then it's always nice to talk to you again Winter, even if the call wasn't out of leisure."

"I can't agree more had the circumstances been better we could've had a longer call, but the counsel wishes for me to file a report right away so for now Headmaster I must bid you farewell." She then proceeded to hangup.

'Hmm two new warships that seem to have come out of nowhere, this doesn't sound good at all. Potentially Salem could be behind both ships and may simply just be using one to lull me into a false sense of security.' He contemplated while gripping onto his cane.

"I guess I'd better tell Ruby's family the good news then." He tiredly said while pulling up Qrows contact on his scroll.

* * *

"Ugh." Was all Ruby could muster as she began to wake up.

"Where a-." She was then interupted by being pulled into her older sisters all too familiar hug.

"Ruby I'm so glad your okay, when uncle Qrow's old friend called us and told us you were found unconscious on a cargo ship in the middle of the ocean. It scared me and dad to death." Yang told her while squeezing Ruby tighter.

"Yang stop squeezing your sister so much, your just going to brake her what's left of her bones." Thier dad called from behind.

"Oh sorry right, Rubes didn't mean to choke you there." Yang quickly apologized.

'Well at least I know where I am, home.' Ruby warmly thought to herself.

"It's okay Yang it's nothing I couldn't handle." Ruby flinched as she tried to show her sister.

"While I'm glad to see that your okay sweetie..." Their dad began.

"What were you thinking?!" he shouted at her.

"Not only did you leave with your new weapon, which I clearly remember telling you not to use it unless I was with you. But you also end up on a cargo ship in the middle of the ocean. How did you even manage to get there?" Her overprotective father finally finish.

"Well um, you see dad while I was exploring Patch, I came across a small cave and inside of it was an Ursa Alpha, so then I tried running from it. But two normal ursa were blocking the entrance so I ran deeper into the cave, found more Grimm. Continued running until I found a small out cove and there was pedestal with a shining blue cube on it. Then the cube told me to pick itself up, and suddenly it turned into, wait how's Texas?" Ruby asked Yang and Tai.

Taiyang stood in disbelief at all the stuff his little daughter had gone through, an Ursa Alpha, a cave full of Grimm. Though who was this Texas person she mentioned, he knew Ruby had no friends at Signal. Let alone any outside the school.

"Ruby who's "Texas" and are they a boy?" Tai asked her.

"What no Texas is the woman who saved my life twice. First from the Grimm, then second from a giant robot the White Fang stole."

"You fought Who!" her dad and sister both shouted.

"Yeah I fought the White Fang because they were raiding some cargo ships with this gigantic battleship." Rudy expressed to them with hand movements.

"Wow sis never I never knew you also fought crime. I thought you were only chased by some Grimm." Yang joking responded.

"Wait how'd you reach the cargo ships, they were a couple thousand kilometers from Patch?" Her confused dad asked.

"Oh yeah, you did say something about that Texas person having a battleship." Yang recalled.

"Anyway" Ruby desperately tried to get back to telling them her really cool adventures.

"Texas spotted them while they were trying to steal from a ship so we attempted to call for help, but those dastardly smart evildoers had jammed of our radio. Texas then came up with a plan to contact the Atlas military's near by forces using a recorder and a plane. I meanwhile came up with a ingenious plan to board the cargo ship so we could better stop them in their tracks." Ruby dramatically described to her family.

"So what part of the plan had your ribs crushed by a robot?" Yang teased.

"Well to be perfectly honest I didn't think that far ahead, I just wanted to save the people onboard the cargo ship." Ruby hesitantly whispered.

"While I not happy you ignored me, I'm proud that tried to help people, it's what your mother would've done ." Tai reassured her.

"Thanks dad, and next time I'll try and wait until after you get back to try out Crescent Rose." she shyly told him.

"Congrats on finally naming her. Now you finally have a weapon that isn't that rifle with a scythe bayonet."

"Hey Summer Sunrise isn't bad at all."

"Yea, but she didn't scream you. If anything she screamed rushed job."

"She's not a rushed job. iIt took me months to design her Yang, months and I was only ten." Ruby exclaimed while holding up all of her fingers.

"I remember the first day you fired her, I thought I was gonna lose you." He grimly remembered.

"It wasn'-..." She was cut off when her sister suddenly hugged her again.

"Well yets stop talking about the past and focus on the present. Like if your gonna escape from this." She started applying more pressure to her hug."

"Yang stop I can feel my ribs breaking. Yang seriously stop." Ruby attempted to convince her sister, while turning a little blue in the face.

"No can do Rubes, not until you say uncle."

"Umm, Yang I don't think she can breath, let alone talk." Tai hesitantly told her

"Oh shoot Ruby sorry, what is it can I do for you?" her older sister dramatically apologized.

"Before I die I would like more cookies." Ruby weakly responded.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

Ruby was happily chowing down some cookies her older sister had sent her when she head someone knock on the door.

"You can come in." She said with a mouth full of leftover cookies.

"I could've sworn that your dad would've taught you proper table manners?" A tall man sarcastically asked in a gruff voice.

Ruby swallowed her cookies upon seeing the person knocking on her bedroom door.

"Uncle Qrow it's you, I'm so excited to see you again."

She tried to get up to hug him, but she recoiled in pain from the movement. So she sat back down against her pillow.

"Whoa slow down there kid your still recovering from being crushed by a giant robot."

"Sorry uncle Qrow I'm just so excited to see you again."

"Well that's what you get for ignoring your dad's rules, though it easily could've been worse."

"Uncle Qrow what would you do if you felt like you let someone down, even if you knew there was nothing you could do to save them?" She sadly asked him.

"Oh boy you sure know how to ask the easy questions don't you. Well since your asking, I would probably go and have a drink."

"But uncle Qrow your always drinking."

"Yea and I never said I was a role model either, but there is someone who might be able to better answer your question." As her uncle was saying that, an old man with white hair, a cane in a black coat matching pants, and a green scarf walked into her room.

Instantly Ruby recognized him. He was The headmaster Ozpin from Beacon academy. The headmaster of the oldest and most respected huntsmen school in all of Remnant, as well as being one of the most respected hunters out there. Ruby had always dreamed of going to Beacon, and meeting him in person, and he was currently standing in front of her holding a plate of cookies.

* * *

Ozpin Pov

* * *

"Hello Miss Rose, I hope your willing to answer some questions about this "Texas" you were worried about." He asked in a calm, yet pofessional tone.

"Yyy-your." Ruby stuttered in disbelief at who was standing in her room.

Her reaction was just like all of his students when they first saw him. Utter shock and extreme joy all at the same time, he used to be a bit embarrassed at the reaction, but now he took it in stride.

"Headmaster Ozpin from Beacon academy yes." He still calmly answered.

"Wow." Was all she could say.

"Now onto the matter at hand." He moved the conversation while bribing her with cookies.

"Oh yea sorry, what is it that you'd like to ask me?" Ruby started inhaling the freash cookies.

"Well I think I'd like to start with where she came from."

"Oh that one's easy, I grabbed a blue cube that was on a pedestal in a cave I stumbled upon, while searching Patch. Before I grabbed it, it told me to grab onto it."

"The blue cube talked to you?" He asked curiously.

Had Ruby somehow found a new relic, how? There were only the four from the four maidens and they were all extremely far from Patch.

"Yup it telepathically talked to me. And after I grabbed it, the cube floated and started glowing extremely brightly. After that Texas materialized right in front of me, then I passed out from all of the running." She retold her story again for the fourth time to Ozpin.

"I see, but that still doesn't explain where the ship came from. You wouldn't happen to now that by any chance?" He coyly asked her.

"Oh that's a real easy one Texas is the ship."

Of course now it all makes sense, the damages on Texas's body match that of the ship's own damages almost perfectly. Broken lower spine, rear turrets completely destroyed the structural area's of the ship completely.

"Kid tell me your not trying to pull our legs here." Ozpin had completely forgotten that Qrow was even hear that when he heard his voice it briefly startled him.

"Wait you can accept that a blue cube on a pedestal can telepathically talk to me and summon a woman right in front of me. But that woman also being a battleship that dwarfs any of the ones built. Is what you find hard to believe?" She stared at them both in disbelief.

"Yah, pretty much." Qrow responded while downing a fresh flask of beer.

"While I'm don't doubt you Miss Rose, like your uncle clearly does..." Qrow faked being hurt by his comment.

"Both are very odd it's just that one sounds something akin to a genie, while the other is completly unheard of. Peaple summoning massive warships that are rather permanent after said person was rendered unconscious, that isn't something you hear of in your average fairy tale is it?"

"Well no, but that would be cool." She conceded.

Ozpin didn't disagree that it would indeed make fairy tales much more interesting, but he recalled what was going to happen to the ship. If it were salvaged that would surely kill her. Great now he had to convince the Vale counsel, why that warship that they just paid a sizable amount of money for should be saved.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Rose, but now it appears that I have somethings I must attend to." he got up and started towards the door.

"Excuse me will Texas be okay, I know I barely know her, but she risked her life to save me twice, so I feel like I owe her." Ruby passionately vocalized to him.

"Don't worry Miss Rose, I'm certain your friend will be just fine." He completely lied to her.

He knew that this would cost him a lot figuratively, but also very literally. Not to mention his chances of convincing them were slim, but maybe he had a chance. What he needed to do was either have Texas claim the ship as her's which would require extensive repairs to the ships supports beams which were damaged from the explosion, plus the holes in the ship. Or he could somehow raise enough money to purchase the ship for whatever price the set for it. That would've worked only if Oobleck hadn't spent the majority of the schools yearly budget on an all expenses paid trip to all of Mistral's landmarks for the entire school in April, at least from what Ozpin heard the trip was fun. If he were still the naive young man he used to be, he'd belive that they would just hand the ship over, after all a life would perish if it were salvaged. Sadly he wasn't so naive anymore, because when money was involved even the best of people could do the worst of things, and now he had to convince three of the most corrupt politicians he'd ever known to part with a literal boat load of money.

* * *

"You want us to do what? Did I really hear you ask us to not scrap that ship, which let me remind everyone that it cost us 2.5 million lien!" Counsel member Church shouted.

He still wore his old huntsman helmet despite his position, just now he wore it with a blue business suit. Church was by far the youngest of the counsel members, but he made up for his lack of experience with his technical know how. Hell if he remembered correctly Church redesigned most of Vales technological infrastructure by himself.

'Well this meeting is certainly going better than I expected, they haven't yet thrown me out.' Ozpin optimistically thought.

"Yes, I did ask you to stop the salvage process, because it has recently come to my attention that the ship and the woman found onboard it might be linked so they require the other to survive for both of them to." He clearly stated.

_"Hmm, and where pray tell did this information come from."_ Counsel member Lorie inquired.

She wore a scarlet red dress and was also the only one of them that, he knew would oppose him the least. Church was always fascinated with the latest technologies, meanwhile the chairman was most worried for Vale's safety as well as his own pocket book. Counsel member Lorie meanwhile was most worried about the ecosystem, and community of Vale, in fact she was the one that started Vale's popular solar powered blimp industry to save on the amount of dust used by the city, which in turn made the price of dust drop. Much to the annoyance of the Schnee Dust Company.

"It came from the only person that has actually interacted with the crew of the ship so far, Miss Rose."

_"You trust that this "girl" is truly a credible source of information, after all I find it a little hard to believe that the pile of scrap metal we currently have sitting in a dry dock is worth saving only because some nobody told you that the woman and it "might" be linked?"_ Lorie laughed.

'I guess even I still read people wrong even after all of these years.'

"Well I even if we believed you it's not like we could do anything about it, after all we sold it to the ship contractors, who have to wait four months for the Atlas military to completely strip it of any and all weapons." Counselor Church clarified to Ozpin.

"What if I were to purchase the ship as property of the school of Beacon?" Ozpin asked.

_"That could work it seemed as though he was open to us buying it again, but where would Beacon or you get the money from headmaster? Didn't you already spend a very sizable chunk of your budget on a vacation for almost the entirety of your school in April? Or did you really think we would loan you more money hmm"_ Counselor Lorie smugly pushed.

"No, but I'm sure I could've gotten it somehow, regardless of the cost." Ozpin shot back, and seeing as how this was going nowhere he needed something or Texas would die for nothing but a quick buck.

"Hold on..." The Chairman spoke hushing everyone else in the room.

He was a tall muscular faunas, who apparently used to be a body guard to the prince of Vale. He was also the oldest and most experienced one out of the three. As for his faunas trait well it was a muscular brown tail that the chairman commonly used as a belt.

"So your suggesting we save this ship because it and the woman that was found onboard would die, right?"

"Yes."

"Well then I've got a question for you Headmaster Ozpin, how are you going to repair the ship even if we magically stop the plans to salvage it today? Do you have the blueprints lying around or something to fix the extensive damage?"

Ozpin hadn't really thought of this, he had no real way of doing the repairs necessary to the ship with the major damage that it had sustained. If they were more minor he knew the ship most likely wouldn't be sent to the scrap yard.

"I'll take your lack of an answer as a no, but don't look so down you still have four months, to I don't know repair the ship, hell if you do fix it up I'll even buy it for Beacon Academy." The chairman joked to Ozpin.

"Very well I'll take you up on that offer chairman." Ozpin agreed trying to make the best out of a bad situation.

"Wait really?" Asked the stunned counsel members

"Yes" Ozpin simply replied.

"Very well Ozpin if you some how manage to completely repair the ship, and replace the two aft turrets, I'll buy it as property of Beacon." The chairman jokingly agreed.

"Well counsel members Chruch, Loire, and Nappa I believe this meeting is over so I hope the rest of your day is good." He then hung up the call.

"Well, that went well." Qrow sarcastically said.

"I agree that could've gone a lot better, but it's at least a start." Ozpins wonderful assistant as well as the combat instructor Miss Glinda Goodwitch agreed.

"I mean it's not like you just said you would somehow repair a ship we know nothing about, let alone how to rebuild it's turrets in only four months." Qrow added.

"Well it looks like I'll need to check up the dimensions of the turrets in order to get a good idea of how to replace the lost two. Not to mention fix the hole caused by the explosion. It looks like I'll have my hands full." He chuckled to himself.

"Yes, perhaps I could have Professor Peach go with you to try and find the dimensions of the main guns?" Glynda flatly suggested.

"Hmm, perhaps her expertise in the field of weapons craftsmen ship would be useful, very well let her know when I'll leave so we could examine the ship together rather than try and examine the large vessel individually." He confirmed her plan.

* * *

_Observer Pov_

* * *

_'So __with that "helpful" information known, I think I know what I should do.'_ Observer thought while getting out of her new disguise.

_"And to think all I needed to do was swap places with some random woman to get it."_ She said while looking at the blindfolded and tied up Counsel member Lorie.

"Please let me go I promise I'll do anything you want just let me go, I'll even pay the ransom you offered to the police." The real counsel member pleaded.

_"Oh don't worry I don't need anything else from you so you'll be set free, in fact I know the perfect way to set you free."_ At these words the counsel woman began shaking uncontrollably at the implication behind them.

As Observer was about to do something she felt the presence of another Siren walk in.

_"Well if it isn't Purifier, what were you bored without me?"_

_"Observer, I need to tell you something that's pretty exciting, also who's that." _She asked in her usually chearful voice,

_"O her, she's just some counsel woman from the city of Vale that I kidnaped."_

_"Neat."_

_"Yea, so what did you wanna tell me?"_

_"Well how about I let you finish then tell you, after all you do seem preaty buisy."_

With that she left and Lorie's heart plummeted to the bottom of her chest.

* * *

Some time later.

* * *

_"Well what is it Purifier?"_

_"Oh right that thing, well I was spying on Cinder like I usually do and well take a look."_

* * *

Cinder was nervous, she had been thinking the right way to tell her master about the events that had transpired for some time now, she just needed the right words. Then she heard the ominous noises of Salem's Seer Grimm.

'I see she wishes to speak now, word must've traveled to her fast.' Cinder worryingly thought.

However before her master's image appeared the Seer grabbed Cinder by the neck with it's black tendrils.

'She defiantly knows that's for sure.'

"So Cinder when were you going to inform me of your new companion, was it before you threw out subtly, or after you alerted all of Remnant to our presence?"

She could feel the tendrils loosen a small enough amount to allow her to speak.

"Mistress I was going to inform..." A tendril tightened.

"...I was going to inform you when she and Roman had returned from their mission. So you could see her with your own eye's. " She honestly told the Queen of darkness.

"How do I know that you wouldn't try to use it against me?" Salem questioned while her cold red souless eyes staired into Cinders.

"There is another group of things..." Cinder struggled to breath with how tight the tendril was wrapped around her.

"... Those Sirens if I remember correctly attempted to have me turn against you using the ship as leverage. They claimed that it could kill you so I took it with the intent that I could use it against them, and luckily they have no control over it, I can assure you my Mistress."

Salem's eyes narrowed at the news of another group apparently trying to take away her one of her "pets" from her. She showed no sign of worry though at the news of something being able to kill her in fact she seemed to smile at the news.

"Well that's good to hear that you didn't betray me..." The tendrils slowly started uncoiling from around Cinder's neck.

"...But if you do, remember there's nowhere you can hide from me." And with that Salem's Seer left.

* * *

_"Well it seems as though Cinder isn't going to be like Bismark or Akagi and instead be loyal to her mistress. How unfortunate for her."_

_"Ya, now who do we convince to work for us. Or are we gonna just fight everyone now?" _Purifier gleefully asked.

_"Hm I don't know, also if we want to be efficient we need subterfuge."_

_"But it's sssooo boring, it's always purifier don't do this, purifier don't do that, until they start killing each other." _She groaned.

**_"Well if you two don't mind my interference I think I know the perfect candidate, infact they're now a far better candidate then Cinder ever was." _**

_"Oh really well, whom might this mystery person be Tester."_

**_"Ruby_** **Rose."**

_"Ha, ha hhhaaaa, really her, the I wanna be a hero no matter what, oh that's devilish of you Tester."_

_"Hm what am I missing here, Ruby isn't that strong, she isn't a political leader, and she's got barely any resources, plus she's only fourteen years old. How is she the perfect candidate."_

**_"While that might all be true, I've done some reading in that book you guys got, and it mentions how silver eyed warriors have a unique ability to wipe out entire armies of cannon fodder, I mean Grimm. Plus, because Texas almost died thanks to her. She'll now probably feel obligated to save her especially once she finds out how doomed Texas really is."_**

_"But why would she trust us we're the bad guys aren't we?"_

_"Sure, but look at what we've done for her so far, we made a mirror cave that gave her a friend, and because of my quick thinking I was able to prevent the explosion from sinking Texas. Not to mention this world doesn't know what the Sirens are capable of."_

_"No you didn't you, oh I get it we lie to her."_

_"Yup that means more half truths, spying and' your part favorite Purifier you have to deal with her while Tester takes over your job."_

_"But, but why do I have to I thought that was your job." _Purifier whined.

_"Well if you didn't complain you wouldn't have been assigned to Ru__by__ duties, which includes but is not limited to. Training her to use her eyes, training her in general, making sure she gets plenty of food and water. Oh and making sure that she doesn't die in the process."_ Observer cheekily shot back.

_"Ffffine, I'll go and do all that stuff, I just hope she won't be boring. Also I'm taking the book with me." _ Purifier begrudgingly left.

**_"Are you sure it was a good idea to put some of the most impatient people we know to train in something that requires the utmost amount of patience and training? I mean I can know how Purifier can get sometimes when she hasn't had a good fight in a while."_**

_"As long as they don't kill each other then I fail to see the problem."_

* * *

Ruby Pov

* * *

"Um Yang how long did dad say I have to stay in the attic bed again?" Ruby Inquired from her older sister.

"Why do you know somewhere you'd rather be than beside your older sister?" Yang asked pretending to be offended.

"Beside my older sister making fresh cookies."

"Ruby you just ate three dozen batches of cookies. How are you still hungry for them, heck where do they even go your face?" Yang then started pinching Ruby's cheeks.

"Well I'm still hungry for something, oh maybe you could warm up some of that leftover pizza for me. Could you please Yang?" She begged her sister.

"Sure thing sis just make sure you don't become a ball." Yang then went down stairs to warm up the pizza.

Ruby was grateful that her family was taking care of her. But all she could think of was how Ozpin going to fix Texas, she knew he would, after all he told her he would. He was like a superhero for superhero's with how all of the huntsman magazines portrayed him as, sure they would lie about stuff. Like saying how "easy" it was to take out a normal Ursa. All you have to do was aim for it's neck and it would go down like a Beowulf it claimed. Boy was she in for a rude awakening when she tried to take one out that wondered onto their property. She still remembered how helpless she felt when she tried to take it on with Summer Sunrise. If it weren't for her dad she knew she wouldn't have lasted long against it. Anyway she needs to think positive, her dad did say that positivity helps heal the body quicker, than negativity.

Then to Ruby's surprise a red portal opened in front of her bed, and out of it walked a girl with bright yellow eyes, who wore a Mistral school uniform top and what looked to be sweat pants.

"Wh, who, who are you, and what are you doing in our attic?" Ruby hesitantly asked.

_"Oh me. well I'm Purifier and I wanna help you save your friend Texas."_

'How does she know who Texas is?'

_"Well do you, or do you want her to be scrapped?"_

"Wait I thought professor Ozpin said he would save her."

_"How can he do that in only four months hmm, there's only so much one person can do by himself surely you know that. Imagine how grateful Texas would feel if you saved her."_

"But what can I do to save her? It's not like I can magically fix her using my semblance, or that I had enough money to buy the metal required to fix her."

_"Oh but there is something you can do, if you follow me I'll show you what you can really do and make sure that what happened to Texas will never happen again to anybody else. And you may or may not get a new friend for Texas if you succeed." _Though Ruby didn't hear the last part.

"Really, I can stop that? But how all I have is Crescent Rose, how could she stop things like that monster from hurting my friends?"

_"Hmm how good are you with forging stuff?"_

'Forging stuff what does that have to, wait will Crescent Rose be getting an upgrade' She ecstatically thought.

"You know your voice sounds kind of similar to the one I heard before grabbing that blue cube."

_"Hehe, that would be my little "Sister"." _Purifier somewhat lied.

_"Anyway are you going to come with me and rescue your friend or are you going to sit in bed s'more."_

'If I go then Yang, Dad, and Uncle Qrow will worry about me again, but if I stay then Texas will die. What would mom do in this situation.' Ruby worryingly thought.

"Wait can I write a note quick?"

_"So long as you don't take your sweat time, I don't see why not."_

Ruby quickly got out of bed (or at least as fast as she could move) and began writing a note for her family. She finished surprisingly fast, and then left it at the foot of the bed. She picked up Crescent Rose, her scroll, and her clothes which were on the table next to the bed. She put them all in her backpack, which she slipped on easily.

"Whelp I'm ready to go." Ruby cheerfully jumped a little.

_"Then away we go."_ Purifier shouted while opening a portal.

'I hope I'm making the right decision here.' she worried while walking through the ominous portal.

"Ruby who was that." Yang rushed up the stairs with Ember Celica on.

All Yang found though was an empty bed and a note on the table. She stared at the scene in disbelief at the fact that her sister had left again in one day of her being back. Yang stumbled towards the note and carefully picked it up. It read...

"Dear Yang, I'm going to do something because it's the right thing, and I don't know what else to do. I'm sorry I impatiently left without letting you know, but I promise that I will be back really soon with hopefully another friend, that isn't unconscious, and set to die in four months. Your favorite little sister sincerely Ruby Rose. (P.S. Sorry for making you warm up that pizza I hope you enjoy it, also I brought my scroll with me so you guys can call me.)"

"Damn it Ruby why didn't you wait at least another day." Yang depressingly cried.

* * *

There is chapter 6 I hope everyone enjoys it.

Review answer time I guess.

Zenko13: I hope Ruby gets Bismarck

Answer: I probably wont give Ruby Bismarck (though Tirpitz would be interesting), if anything someone else would find her. If I include her at all.

MageTGM: Imagine what'll happen when they actually do get Enterprise. Also, why not include Johnston, the first US Ship that spotted Yamato?

Answer: Enterprise isn't going to be in the story, her biggest fanboy maybe but not Enterprise as a summon or permanent character. As for Johnston, I didn't originally want more than 3 OC ships, but now I think I'll have more OC ships and Johnston will be one of them, just not the next one.

alienrei: I think you forgot something, Yamato is a Sakura empire battleship and every single of their ships have animal traits so... Yamato have one too. (please make her a fox girl like our lovely yandere Akagi). Well, that if you want to maintain the theme of the faction. Anyway, good work so far, it's interesting to see that you worked with one of the plot holes of the show, that's where they got the paladins prototypes.

Answer: I used Azuma and Izumo as the main reference for what she would look like besides her clothes. Izumo has a sword so I thought so should Yamato after all, Izumo is a preliminary design, but Yamato isn't like her sister Musashi so her swordsmanship is so-so, and I decided her hair and eyes would be like the mini Yammy Azuma, what does this have to do with her being a fox or not. Izumo has horns, while Azuma has no odd human traits, Izumo is a preliminary while Azuma is based off of the finished product. As for the plot hole, I didn't even realize it was one.

(P.S. this is my first fan fiction so any and all criticism is welcomed)


	7. Chapter 7 Trials and training (Part 1)

Chapter 7 Trials and training (Part 1)

Key

"Character speaking"

'Character thinking'

* * *

Purifier Pov

* * *

_"Well here we are your new training area." _She cheerily told Ruby.

"Where are we, it looks kind of like southern Mistral jugging from all of the plants." Ruby correctly guessed.

_"You would be correct, we're currently in the middle of nowhere Mistral, next to the Greater smaller lake__." _

"Wow really, I've heard that only the best martial artists in the world can train here, because in order to cross the narrow strip of land that connects both sides you have to move with the waves. Is that why you brought me here." Ruby ecstatically asked.

_ "What no, I brought you here because there's a Mirror Cave right in front of us. What was all that stuff about great martial artists from?" _She pointed towards the small cave that rose from the shore of the lake.

"Oh, nothing that's just from action movies I watch all the time with my sister." Ruby sheepishly answered.

_ "Kay, are they enjoyable?"_

"No not really, their really cheesy."

_"Anyway, until you conquer that cave you and I will be training together, For as long as necessary." _The contempt that was evident in her voice from the last few words did not escape Ruby.

_'If I'm lucky she'll unlock those eye powers of hers right away. But if she doesn't then it could drag out this training, great.'_

_"So first things first, I want you to hit me with your hardest punch, after that I'll figure something out."_

"You want me to punch you?" Ruby hesitantly asked.

_"Why yes I do, why is there a problem with that?"_

"Nnn-no it's just that I'm really not that good with hand to hand combat so it probably won't be that strong." Ruby rambled on.

_"Just. Punch. ME." _Purifier angrily commanded.

She noted that Ruby tried to put everything into her punch, and accidentally punched her in the face. Ruby froze in terror at the thought of making her angrier. Purifier meanwhile wasn't very impressed with Ruby's pitiful punch, it had very little power behind it, the way Ruby was punching would be prone to causing hand cramps, and it didn't leave much of an impact. If it weren't for the fact that Purifier was paying attention she doubted she would have felt it at all.

"I-iii'm sorry I didn't mean to punch you in the face." She profusely apologized.

_"Is that the best punch you could really muster?"_ She dreadfully asked.

"Uh y-yes." Ruby shamefully admitted.

_"Then it looks like we'll be here for a lot "Longer" than I anticipated."_ She wanted to emphasize the word longer to really drive home to Ruby either get better or your not going home.

"Well I'll make sure to get even stronger, but I have a few questions." Ruby admitted.

_"Sure fire away."_

"Why'd you ask me if I knew how to forge or not?"

_"Because I'm going to have you upgrade your scythe after you clear the Mirror Cave."_

"What's a mirror cave?"

_"It's a cave that's created by my little sister to test if someone is worthy enough to obtain a wisdom cube."_

"What's a wisdom cube." Ruby gleefully asked.

_"This is the second to last question, also the wisdom cube was made by again my little sister, their little blue cubes that once they are grabbed by someone who wasn't created by one, will summon forth the dreams and desires from the individual and revive the soul of a warship from our universe that shares the similar ideals and or desire's. Like for instance when you grabbed ahold of it and summoned Texas, she probably shares similar ideals to you. Or like the person who summoned Yamato wished for nothing but raw power, despite the fact that Yamato doesn't share the same philosophy she does when it comes to. A Lot of things."_

"Alright then final question, why is it that you guys are even doing this? Don't get me wrong I'm glad that you guys are because I got to meet someone who despite only knowing her for a "Very short" amount of time, I'd still consider her my friend.

She knew the perfect lie to tell Ruby after all it was so close to the truth that they were almost one the same.

_"Hm, well that's an easy one, you see my two sister's and I are called sirens, and our goal in life is to help advance humanity and Faunus kind to the become the best possible versions of themselves. You know kind of like what you want little Rose." _

"But if that's true why did that monster Yamato attack Texas, couldn't you guys have intervened and prevented Texas from getting hurt?"

_"But we can't, once a ship is summoned by a wisdom cube they can't be affected by us. Plus Ruby just because I can throw a punch doesn't mean I can take on a battleship." _She lied to Ruby.

"But still why'd you let who ever it was that summoned Yamato to, well summon her?"

_"Whatever happened to only one more question, since your asking I'll answer but just so you know no more questions after this got it!"_

"Yes I promise this'll be the last one."

_"Very well, I'd like to answer your question with one of my own with one for you. Is it right to deny Yamato being reborn and getting a chance to meet her sisters again? Or is it more right to deny her and let her sit in a state of perpetual torment?"_

"Well when you put it like that..." Ruby paused.

_"That's precisely the point Ruby, even though we have the best of intentions it still doesn't mean we should change how someone thinks, just to fulfill our desire of wanting a perfect world for everyone, it's simply put wrong."_

"Yes, but even then the very first thing Yamato did was vengeance, why didn't you, I don't know try to at least convince her to not try and kill Texas?"

_"Well since you keep on ignoring my rule when it comes to only one more question how about this. I'll answer any of your questions if you exceed my expectations, does that work?" _She inquired from Ruby.

"Sure thing I accept your challenge." Ruby determinately shot back at Purifier.

_'Hmm now what should be the first thing I do? Considering how pathetic that punch was I doubt she'd be able to improve much in that department in any meaningful amount of time. Maybe I should focus on her strengths. If what Tester told me about her is true she's not very patient, nor is she a quitter. Then there's the matter of her silver eyes. The book claimed that the training to unlock them isn't hard if the person doing the training accidentally activated them during a time of extreme stress, yet she failed to activate them when she witnessed Texas's near demise. I suppose since she barely knew Texas she didn't react the same as if say a friend who she had known for awhile had died in front of her. These silver eye might be more trouble then their worth, since they Exclusively harm Grimm or people who contain Grimm.' _Purifier frustratingly thought to herself.

_"Hey Ruby could you please tell me what your good at, so I can help you improve."_ She cheerily inquired.

"Oh I'm good with using sniper rifles, scythe weapons, oh right and I'm really good at running really fast." She listed off.

Purifier needed time to formulate the plan necessary for training Ruby. Especially since Ruby from the sounds of it preferred to stay out of reach of an opponent, while also relying on her speed to make sure that an enemy couldn't close the distance. On top of the fact that she hadn't done watched her anywhere near as closely as she had done with Cinder. Then there was again the matter of unlocking her silver eye's which requires either a traumatic experience, or years of training and meditating. Considering the fact that she needed to complete this training in roughly three months, the former was preferred over the latter. Luckily for her she knew someone who could help her with the former. Now she just needed an excuse to leave Ruby. Coincidentally it was turning dusk.

_"Augh it's already dusk, great you just wasted so much precious time on nothing more than questions. I'll make sure tomorrows training's even harder than what it would've been for doing that." _And with that she promptly stormed off and left Ruby to her devices.

* * *

Ruby Pov

* * *

"Well since it's late I think I should let Yang know I'm okay." Ruby said to no one.

"Hm, it seems like I've already gotten some texts, alright let's see who it is. Dad says that he wants me to let him know how I am everyday, Yang said dear sis if you pull this stunt again you'll have worse things than broken bones. And finally uncle Qrow says that he'll be seeing me really soon." She was really glad that she had brought her scroll this time especially since now her family wouldn't be as worried as the were before.

'Now that she thought about it Purifier had just abandoned her in the middle of nowhere, without alluding to making sure that she would guard her while she slept, like uncle Qrow would do while they camped.

'If I worry about nothing then it'll just end up attracting Grimm to me anyway.' Ruby ultimately concluded.

There was just one little problem though, and that was that Ruby couldn't sleep. No matter what position she took, no matter what she slept on, and no matter what she did she just couldn't sleep. The culprit as to why, was literally right in front of her.

The Mirror cave as Purifier called them, seemed to exude a negative aura, whenever she tried to sleep. What's more she also didn't get what Purifier meant by from another universe, did that mean that both she and Texas were aliens? If so then why travel across universes just to help the people here? Was there something wrong in theirs? Most importantly, would they let her see thier world? Ruby had so many questions yet so little answers, it was infuriating.

'I want, nay need to know more, yet all I had currently to go off of was that. (A) Purifier could teleport, has somewhat of a short temper, and has a little sister that could create wisdom cubes, and Mirror caves. (B) Purifier, her sisters, Texas, and Yamato all originate from another dimension. And finally (C) I'm was going to be here a lot longer than either of us expected.'

'If I'm here for longer than three months then that mean...' She quickly tried to change topics.

"I wonder if I can complete the Mirror cave right now?" She blurted aloud.

Purifier didn't say that she couldn't complete the cave here and now, though she also didn't say that she could either. Ruby knew she might get in trouble if she were to complete it, alternatively there was also a chance that Purifier might congratulate her if she did complete it. Ruby just had too many unanswered questions about, well everything.

She was almost done falling asleep from exhaustion when she heard the cries of beowolves, and they sounded close by. She quickly grabbed Crescent Rose and prepared for the inevitable attack from the monstrous Grimm.

'I guess that answers the question of whether she's guarding me in my sleep or not' Ruby thought to herself.

She scanned the tree line for anything, and found two cold blood red eye's staring back at her from some bushes. They were the tell tale signs of a Grimm along with their black fur and white armor. Strangely though it was just starring back at her and not charging her, as Beowolves typically would upon making eye contact with their target. It appeared to be observing her, taking advantage of it's lack of action she turned Crescent Rose into a sniper rifle and shot it between the eyes.

Before the shot made contact with the Beowolf, the entire pack started charging at her. She rapidly picked off their pack members one by one with the sniper rifle, however they eventually got through and tried to rush her with their vicious claws. Luckily her semblance helped her dodge the thrashing from their claws. Now having the opportunity to do so she turned her weapon into a scythe, while the large pack of Grimm charged towards her yet again.

'I might need to conserve ammo incase Purifier won't give me more.' She thought to herself.

She did Not want to potentially run out of ammo then have an Ursa major show up. Instead she cleaved through each wolf with extreme precision. However even with her consevation of ammo led to her recieving a multitude of attacks from the vicious beasts. Eventually she slashed her way through all of her opponents and stood victorius over her disintegrating foes. She collapsed from exhaustion and fell soundly asleep.

* * *

**The next day**

* * *

"Wake up." Ruby heard someone shout gruffly.

She recognized the voice as being similar to that of the evil bandit guy from an old western movie she used to watch, she never could remember his name. Ruby chocked it up to her just dreaming due too her lack of sleep, so she tried her best to ignore him.

"I said..." He began while preparing his right leg.

"Wake Up!" He kicked Ruby into the stomach with such intensity that she was launched into the air briefly.

With a startled yelp Ruby violently landed on the ground, right onto her back. When Ruby opened her eyes she quickly noticed that she was surrounded by a cavalcade of bandits, all of whom seemed to have their eyes squarely fixed on her, analyzing her every move. They all appeared to be the most generic western bandits to ever exist, they wore brown leggings with brown boots that all had silver stars on the ankle, they all wore various ammunition belts. That varied from going around their waist, chest shoulder and even their arms and legs. Additionally five of them wore black shirts and jackets, the only exception being the bandit who kicked her, he wore a red shirt and wore a blue jacket with a red bandana around his neck, as well as a plack cowboy hat on his head. His eyes were a shade of yellow, and hair was white.

"I'm so glad you could finally wake up to join us, after all we've only been wait'n for Four hours for you to wake up! Now that your all nice and up I'd like to tell ya that we're gonna be "borrowing" your little bag of goodies and be taking off. But now I think we'll be taking of with something else, ain't that right boys?" The leader of the bandits questioned his men.

"Ya like yer head!" One of the bandits shouted before charging at Ruby with a battle axe.

'This isn't good I don't have Crescent Rose, and she's in my bag. If I can get to my bag then I can get her and probably take out these guys.' She quickly percived the situation before her.

The bandit who was charging at her, took a swing at her with his great battle axe that barely missed it's mark. He then started swinging the blade like a mad man, which Ruby guessed he was. A few of his swing mearly grazed her and proceeded to take out huge chunks of her aura. Ruby didn't know what to do, she wasn't able to get an opportunity to get out of his attacks to try and get Crescent Rose. He kept on pushing her further and further back towards the forest, she doubted she could really get an opportunity to land a single punch on him with the way he was currently attacking her. Then as if to make things even worse she tripped, this would prove to be a blessing in disguise, because he then telegraphed his next attack when he raised his terrible axe into the air.

"Dis time yo can't run girl!" He shouted as he brought the weapon down.

Ruby (thanks to how obvious it was) dodged the killing blow and in turn his axe managed to get stuck in the ground. Getting up Ruby started trying to imitate her sister's fighting style, but she lacked Yang's power and technique. Thankfully though it was now a much more even fight, which was something Ruby still didn't want. Because if this fight was even then all of the subsequent fights would be even harder, that is if she won this one. Both of them exchanged blows with one another, however she started to notice something odd about this guy. He had no aura yet he was still taking her (admittedly weak) punches like a champ, while his punches were slower, and packed more punch behind them.

He then punched Ruby in the chin with a right hook, she was sent yet again tumbling to the floor. Only now she realized that she was next to his battle axe, which gave her an idea.

"Hhhh-hhey I bet that your not strong enough take me on even if I had your battle axe." She challenged him hoping he'd be stupid enough to take her bait.

"Oh really ya tink your stronga den me. I'm gonna make you regret those words." He then yet again charged at Ruby with his small brown hat falling off revealing bison horns.

'Huh so he's a bison faunas, go figure.' Ruby thought to herself.

She then grabbed a hold of the axe and started trying to pull the handle back more vertically. She'd somewhat succeeded and managed to make it stick up more, her train of thought was either (A) he brakes his own weapon and runs into a tree, or (B) he lodges the weapon free which should allow her to pick it up. Either way it's a win, win for her. Much to Ruby's amazement her plan actually worked and the axe flew out of the ground from the impact of the blow, and he managed to get stuck in the tree behind the axe. Now came the hardest part of her plan getting Crescent Rose from them, she didn't worry about Mr Bison (who was still stuck in the tree), but instead she focused on the other bandit's who all appeared to be carrying firearms, and various swords.

"Well I've got to say I'm impressed..." The leader began.

"But I think your overestimating yourself if you really thing you can take us all on." He declared while extending his arms out towards his four other companions emphasizing his point.

Ruby was somewhat shaking. She wasn't skilled with an axe like she was with Crescent Rose, this was on top of the damage the bison guy already did to her. Ruby just had a thought cross her mind, where's Purifier? Did they do something to her, or was she waiting to see if Ruby could handle them or not?

'Charging at them won't help, cause it'll just get me hurt for no reason. I can't wait for them to go on the offensive because then they'll just overwhelm me. I also don't even know if I can swing this axe at them because the other guy lacked aura, and if it turns out they don't then...' She pondered the predicament she was in.

However, her choice was taken from her when the bandits charged her down. Instead of simply rushing towards them, or waiting for them to come to her, Ruby instead sprinted for the tree line. The bandits were still on her heels, when Yang suddenly jumped out of the forest.

"What the, Yang how'd you get here?" The bewildered Ruby inquired.

"Oh, you see that Purifier lady sent me over here. You know to help you with the training, and to help you beat up these guys." Yang quickly responded while activating Ember Celica.

Now that Yang was here Ruby knew that this fight was over. After all Yang's here and with her expertise in close quarters combat, this fight was in the bag; and after the fight she could ask Yang how exactly she was going to help with her training.

With one blast from Ember Celica three of the four goons were knocked out, the fourth one Ruby disarmed with her newly acquired axe. Instead of fighting her he ran away into the underbrush. Leaving just the leader to deal with.

"Well, _well, well, I've g__ot to give you credit for defeating my lac_**_keys, but I'm afraid that this is where your little story ends."_** He declared while clapping his hands

A bright yellow light glowed around him briefly blinding Ruby, and when she looked again she quickly saw that the bandit's leader now had a purple cybernetic eye patch that glowed yellow. Around him as a terrifying assortment of what Ruby assumed to be guns, they all looked kinda alien to her. The two giant cannons above his head Ruby guessed to be his deadliest assets, each of his cannons seamed to have a yellow glow come out of them. Though much to Ruby's dismay he was still holding onto her bag of stuff.

"Yang we need to get my bag out of his hands so I can use Crescent Rose, then we can dismantle that equipment easily. Does that sound good to you?" Ruby strategized to her sister.

"Sure thing sis, I've got it." Yang assured to Ruby with a thumbs up.

She then charged foward at the Gun man.

"Wait Yang I didn't me-." She was rude fully cut off when the faunas guy chucked a tree at her.

"Do you realize how hard it is to get a tree out of your horns!" He furiously shouted.

"You are trying to kill me!" Ruby shouted at him.

"Ya, well ugh, maybe don't make it so easy." he shot back, before charging at her again.

This time Ruby attempted to sidestep him, however he anticipated her doing this so he extended his arms out and successfully grabbed a hold of her. He then started headbutting her repeatedly.

'How on remnant am I supposed to get out of this, and where's Purifier and d-, did she set this up?

He shattered what remained of her aura, all the while the exhausted and beaten Ruby couldn't do anything to stop him from squeezing her a little, cracking her still healing bones. In fact she could even hear them snap. She couldn't even screem in pain due to her voice being hoarse.

Suddenly he flipped her around so she could watch Yang's fight with the head hancho guy. Yang much to Ruby's surprise was struggling against what appeared to just be some goon guy with cannons on his back, she'd seen Yang take down brutes like these guys before. Were they really that ridiculously strong.

_"Ha, would you look at that your o so strong older sister is struggling against some thug, yet hear you are unable to help her._ _Though if you were only the slightest bit stronger you could've saved her..."_ Ruby zoned everything out when she saw it.

The bull guy seemed to stop, no the whole world seemed to stop when she saw a lazer go straight through Yang. The thung became a blur, when tears started coming out of her eyes. She didn't even have the strength to yell out Yang's name.

'No this can't be happening I refuse to believe it.' She thought to herself

Her eye's started glowing white before they burst with an explosion of silver that "leapt" forth, blinding everyone and knocking Ruby unconscious.

_"Well I think I call that a success if I've ever seen one, and all we had to do was kill a fake Yang."_ Observer announced to the level 3 Smasher model.

After morphing her body into it's original form, and letting Ruby go limp on the ground.

**_"I think you might've gone a little overboard, she is a human after all it's not like we're dealing with Enterprise." _**Tester told Observer.

_"What do you mean? How did I go too "overboard"?"_

**_"Well for starters, maybe just, maybe wait a little while longer before giving her two traumatic experiences within the span of three days."_**

_"Ya, but we needed to have the silver eye thing unlocked or her training would've taken even longer." _Purifier complained,

**_"You have three whole months to work with you can afford to take a week!"_**

_"But, it would've been sooo boring, plus it's not like I wasn't going to tell her that, that wasn't the real Yang."_

**_"That doesn't make things better you know."_**

_"Well whatever for now we just have to wait for her to wake up, it won't be take that long"_

* * *

I hope this Chapter was worth the wait, because surprisingly it was harder to make than the two previous chapters despite only being 4k ish words. Ah well I hope everyone sincerely enjoys it none the less.

Q&A time:

Zenko13: Will big sister Amagi make an appearance?

Answer: Yes, but not in the same way that Texas and Yamato did. I've been planning to include the insane fox ships from the Sakura Empire I'm just not there yet in the story.

Shiloh 1990: Will any of the other girls get ships or is it just Ruby and Cinder?

Answer: At least two other people will get one (after all there isn't something stopping anyone from finding one it's just a matter of beating it).

Any how that's all of the questions that I haven't answered through PM's, so good bye for now.

(P.S. this is my first fan fiction so any and all criticism is welcomed)


	8. Short story: The Lone Star Ship

Short story: The Lone star ship

Key

"Character talking"

'Character thinking'

* * *

'It's so dreadfully lonely out here.' The old rusted warship thought to herself.

Said warship was the world renowned USS Texas, or at least she used to be. She used to have maybe a couple dozen people visit her everyday, then her hull started leaking again. That was fixed two years ago, but she knew another was bound to happen. If it wasn't the constant leaks then it was the storms, or the fact that she had rusted everywhere. She knew it had been some 70ish years since she had been sea worthy, but she still missed running under her own power. The feel of wind hitting her bow at her top speed, yes there was always the odd hurricane, but those felt different. Those hit her, where as she used to hit the wind.

She didn't mind initially after all she always had guests coming to visit her. Even when she was closed for repairs the crew members onboard would always keep her company. Sure she couldn't talk to any of them, but they were still onboard her. Now though, now there was no one. Not a single soul had visited her, not even a single crew member who worked the, umm gift shop she thought it was called. She didn't know. Hell none of the cargo ships that would sail in front of her were there anymore. It was like everyone left.

Why she wouldn't know, her radio had long since her decommissioning been taken out. Even if it was there she doubted it would work. All she knew was that one agonizing year ago. Suddenly there were army cars that yelled for everyone to evacuate from the coast. Ever since that day she'd been alone for the first real time ever in her life. Sure she knew Alabama was close by, but she couldn't move under her own power. Even if she could Galveston's water had dissolved most of her once thick armor plating. If she had gone to sea in her current state without a flotilla of tugs around she knew she would've sunk. All this meant was that she couldn't go see if anyone was even around.

The loneliness wasn't pleasant in fact it was the exact opposite. Seeing as how she was already the last Dreadnought on the planet. She knew what being alone was. However now she didn't even have the company of people to see interacting with her once mighty arsenal. She worried that something terrible had happened. No she knew something terrible had happened, she just didn't know what. Was there an attack from an enemy nation? Was there a nuclear apocalypse going on? Did they all leave the planet? Was she the last Museum ship left? She didn't have answers to any of these questions, which only worried her more. She could see Galveston occasionally through the thick fog and the city appeared to be in disarray.

Skyscrapers had been deterioration and fallen due to lack of maintenance. She saw the once growing city had broken windows, cracked buildings, and other irreparable damage done to it. It looked like that movie that Iowa was in. Or was it the one with Missouri?

'I think it was called Battleship, or maybe it was Battlewagons? Eh, it doesn't matter.' The old movie star concluded.

What did was that while here she sat anchored to the pylons that probably weren't even doing much anymore. The world around her seemed to decay and rot. It was disheartening and depressing, but ultimately there was nothing she could do. Other than wait, sit, rot, and decay with it. And if there was anything the rotten ship hatted the most, waiting was certainly one of them. Waiting for an iron warship in the water meant that you would decay fast. Waiting for and old iron warship that was long over due a serious repair was a death sentence. One she knew she didn't deserve, but one she was punished with none the less.

'If only I could see New York again, there's so many new movies that I've learnt that I just know she would've enjoyed. (Even though she wouldn't be able to watch them.) Or maybe Nevada in another shooting competition those were always fun, but my turrets can't even turn anymore let alone fire. If my sisters had seen me in the state I'm in now they'd probably laugh at me.' She somberly thought to herself.

'I miss South Carolina, sure she was a drill instructor at heart, but I know deep down we were all like her kids to her. Wyoming was fun to hang out with after all she did have the fastest swimmers in the Navy out of the Battleships for quite sometime. There was also that one time when I met up with Rodney she seemed like a good person, I kinda wish I got to know her a little bit more. Outside of what I've heard what her guns did to her poor sailors, and Bismarck.' She happily remembered hearing about how Rodney was the one who sunk the might warship.

And the fact that she was crazy enough to launch one of her bow torpedo's at him. Scratch that she no longer wanted to be near such a dangerous "friend". Though she might be miss remembering things, because she could have sworn that someone else onboard her had said that Bismarck had sunk himself with scuttling charges. Not like it mattered. Both ships had long since been scrapped or sunk.

Then she heard the clicking of heels, no it sounded much heavier than that, maybe they were made of metal. Anyhow she heard the "clicking" of heels coming from the boardwalk that connected her to the land for people to come aboard. (Or at least what was left of it). But if she heard the "clicking of heels then that meant that there was someone coming aboard, which would get rid of the agonizing loneliness.

"My, Texas you've certainly aged. And my goodness they've strapped a lot of guns to you. But I certainly hope you haven't forgotten me after all this time?" The mystery woman cried from onboard her starboard side.

'That voice does kind of sound familiar, but maybe their just someone who've been onboard me.' She concluded.

"You do remember me right, after all we are sisters from different classes." The mystery woman nonsensically cried.

'How could we be sisters of different classes, if I'm a warship and she's a human.'

"Hmm, perhaps you'd better recognize me if the ship part of me sailed into view?" She pouted before snapping her fingers.

And like that Texas saw a ship she hadn't seen in well over 80 years. From around the bank of the hill came the USS Oklahoma. Texas had so many questions right now, but none of it mattered since now not only was she not alone. But one of her sisters was part human, part ship? Okay so that question still mattered, but seeing Oklahoma again was a sight for sore eyes if she ever knew it.

"Sorry I sorta rushed here. Ha rushed, anyway once I heard they were going to try and revive you I rushed over here with Florida and now we're gonna escort you to Mobile to under go repairs so you could be revived." Oklahoma excitingly told her older sister.

'Wait Florida was here too!? Did that mean the New York was around? No, no I'm getting a chance to see one of my older and younger sisters again, I won't be greedy.' She lambasted herself.

"However, once they brought up the idea of reviving you Florida's been acting weird. She's been acting as if her life was in danger or something similar to that effect, and it really didn't help when she asked me what happened to Utah." She somberly recounted to Texas.

"But, she told me that she just didn't know how she was going react to seeing you again. Plus she's currently staying on look out." Oklahoma quickly tacked on.

Standing guard, but for what reason? Were they at war with an enemy nation? Were there pirates? Were there aliens?

"You know I kind of have to admit Texas it's a little weird not being able to hear what your saying. I'm sure you've got plenty of questions for the both of us, or at least I hope my older sister does. It would be the first time I'd have more answers than you did, when it came to current events at least." Oklahoma cheerily spoke to her from onboard her deck.

'Wait, who are Oklahoma and Florida working for exactly? Were they an offshoot of the US navy, the Coast guard, Space force? Okay so maybe not that last one, but still who? And can the people their working for possibly bring back New York?' She yearned for an answer but she knew she wouldn't get one at least any time soon.

It was still so surreal for her, having one of her younger sisters sit atop her bow. It was an experience she never thought she would've had. Nor would she expect the ship talking to her would be the same Oklahoma who had blown up at Pearl Harbor. Who was then lost in a freak storm, but maybe that was for the better. The breakers yard wasn't a place she wanted any of her sisters, to visit. Texas did also wonder why they couldn't "speak" to each other anymore. When she tried asking the ship half of Oklahoma something she didn't get any sorta response. Nor did it seem that the Oklahoma sitting on her bow heard the question either. Judging from what she had just heard.

"So anyway I thought I'd fill you in on somethings, if you don't mind?" Her little sister excitingly asked her.

In truth Texas was glad to hear any news.

"I take that answer as a yes. So it turns out that some weird alien things had apparently wiped out almost all military equipment. And not only that apparently their the same aliens that people have been calling sea monsters for centuries. We don't yet know what their called, but we do know that their these weird robots or something since all we can find are these robot ships that just started shooting at us, because why not. Oh, and now Britain reformed themselves and are now calling their Royal Navy, The Royal Navy, because again why not. Okay so that one might have been the other way around. What else... Oh the Germans are now calling themselves the Iron Empire. It was neat to get to talk to a High Seas Fleet ship, instead of trying to hunt them down. I believe it was Seydlitz? I'm not supposed to tell anyone this but she's got adorable little cat ears underneath her hat." She cheerily whispered to make sure that the nonexistent people wouldn't hear her.

'Cat ears on a human? The Iron Empire seems to have some really weird designers if they put cat ears on their. Umm, ship girls, girl ships. She'll ask after she's revived. Also how did Oklahoma know about that? I'll probably need to ask a Lot of questions once I'm repaired.'

Then they both heard a honk from the horn of a tug boat. They were escorted by an Omaha, and Tennessee class heavy cruiser. They appeared to be Omaha and Washing- er Seattle. Right she did get renamed so the battleship could get it. Any way both ships seemed to only have one person on them, like Oklahoma.

"Hey guys sorry we rushed ahead of you!" Oklahoma shouted towards them.

In response Wash-attle produced a loud speaker, and boy did she know how to use it.

"Do You Have Any Idea how rough these waves are? We aren't exactly battleships you know!" She angrily shouted at Oklahoma.

Much to the detriment to everyone else's eardrums. Especially the tug crews. Who needed to quickly put on their headphones in order to stand without covering their poor ears.

"I said I'm sorry. I don't get why she's so angry sis, do you?" Her confused sister asked her.

If Texas could answer her then she'd probably be inaudible due to Seattle's seeming affection at shouting at Oklahoma. Plus she couldn't blame her that would be a little rude. While Seattle continued her verbal assault towards her sister the tug crews got to work detaching the pylons that clung to her starboard side. But not before securing the port side in the event of her rolling over. Unfortunately it seemed as though Washington's voice couldn't handle the intensity of her shouting, so they started to crack a lot. But not before commanding Oklahoma to get onboard her deck so she could "talk" to her more. Luckily for everyone involved (excluding Oklahoma) she did as the apparent force commander, which was one of the few words she got out of the shouting, commanded.

Within only a few hours the pylons had been completely cut off of the side of her hull. Quickly after the wielding crews confirmed to the tug captains that they had in fact been cut, the captains quickly moved their craft to hold onto her hull. After that the small flotilla attempted to move the thoroughly embarrassed battleship who could do nothing to aid in their efforts of getting her unstuck. Ultimately they had to resort to attaching cables to the two large warships present. Eventually she heard something give way as the flotilla, Oklahoma, and Seattle pushed their to their limit getting her freed from her muddy home. Much to their delight.

"Yes! Now we can finally start reassembling the mighty standard fleet!" Oklahoma happily cried to any willing to hear her.

Though there was something odd to Texas, where was Florida and why didn't she try and help. Did she really do something that bad to her the last time she saw her. She didn't remember doing anything bad.

When the small fleet departed from their small little cove they were quickly met up by Omaha. How had just turned around in the channel to see how things were progressing. Now much to her annoyance she had to go further up the channel to turn around again. So they waited until the third escort ship had once again turned around in the channel before continuing onwards. Before they had finally seen Florida.

"Hey, Florida look who we raised from the dead!" Oklahoma shouted from Seattle's 'borrowed' loud speaker.

"Give me that back Oklahoma before I rip it out of your hands!" Washington commanded from the bow of the Oklahoma.

"Sorry, it's just exciting to be getting one of my sisters back. I'm sure you'd act the same way if any of your other three sisters were coming back." She pouted to the younger ship.

'Clearly both of these ships are acting their age.' She sarcastically mused.

The closer they got to Florida, the more antsy Oklahoma got at the prospect of telling another one of her sisters how excited she was. Texas was antsy too, its just she wouldn't be able to talk to anyone until after her repairs. Oklahoma was about to say something but Seattle quickly put a hand over her mouth so she could ask her question.

"Florida, have you seen any enemy activity?" Her stern voice commanded.

"Umm, no all I've been able to see are just brewing storm clouds in the distance." The frightful older battlewagon answered.

"That doesn't sound too off from the weather report, but they have been know to use the cover of storms to approach into point blank range." She contemplated the details given to her.

"Alright so Oklahoma and I will extend further out to make sure we can intercept any enemy ship before they get to close. Meanwhile You and Omaha will exchange positions with me and Oklahoma. That way the two more heavily armored ships can absorb more damage from any potential enemy, sound good?" Wash-attle inquired from the three other ships.

"Nope, I think as an Omaha class, while scouting would be nice, living is an infinitely better idea. Plus I don't think I want to potentially brawl with whatever they have that equals a battleship." Omaha earnestly answered.

"Yyeah, I think that sounds ll-like a good idea." Florida hesitantly answered.

"Good then it's settled then." Seattle concluded.

"Umm, what about Oklahoma's opinion?" Florida cautiously asked.

"She doesn't get an opinion." Was all that the deathly serious commander responded with.

Neither one of the other two ships dared question her. Much to Oklahoma's displeasure. So with everything settled the ships started moving into formation with the new plan. That would set the small force up as such. Oklahoma and Seattle would be the furthest out. Followed up by Florida and Omaha. Then finally Texas herself with her small flotilla of tug boats.

Luckily the forces voyage was surprisingly calm, despite the massive storm that was drawing ever closer. Despite it all Texas was just happy that the water she was in weren't the acidic waters of Galveston. Sure she'd miss what was left of the city and the monument, but she would be lying if she said she wanted to stay there any longer. Though she did see Omaha jump onto Florida's ship and start talking to her about something.

'I wonder what it'll feel like being able to move without a crew of people inside of me? Or be able to talk to humans, or even clean myself a little. But then if I have a human body, does that mean I have to eat, or do I have to drink oil?' She contemplated.

While she was thinking she noticed that Florida's ship counterpart, or maybe, the human part was? Anyhow the ship part moved closer, why? She didn't know. But if she had to guess she'll find out very soon.

Then there was a sudden boom that sounded like a cannon had fired, but from where she didn't exactly know. There was an enormous splash off the starboard side of Florida. If she were a betting man she'd bet that came from their enemy in question. Who appeared to be aiming at Florida, and Omaha. Instead of Seattle and Oklahoma. This wasn't good at all especially since she doubted any of the ships in this engagement had any worth while radar equipped.

'If only I could do something. I wish I had my damned radar back, but even if I did I wouldn't be able to tell them where the ships were.' She silently cursed at her old age.

She helplessly watched as the battle against the mysterious foes played out before her. She couldn't make out anything in the pitch black weather all round her. Night had come much earlier than they had probably expected, add onto that the fact that none of the ships besides Omaha even had a functioning radar set and it was a perfect set up for disaster. Though at the moment none of them had taken any serious damage, thankfully.

Florida and Oklahoma had unanimously decided to turn on their floodlights to try and spot the opposing ships. The opposing task force responded in kind by figuratively lighting them up with several salvoes from their main guns. Surprisingly they yet again failed to inflict more than superficial damage to her sisters. While they were distracted with shooting at the two battlewagons, Seattle and Omaha proceeded to open fire with their battery on any of the exposed warships. What was strangest of all about the enemy ships is that they seemed to lack a real strategy apart from the initial surprise attack. That and they had bright red glowing markings. Why did Oklahoma and Florida turn on their floodlights again? Oh, well that was a question she could ask later.

Suddenly the people in the tugs started yelling about something, however with the battle raging on none of the ships partaking in it could hear them. And Texas couldn't even hear what they were saying since the gunnery duel's participants were blasting away at each other with great ferocity. The next thing Texas felt was the suddenness of no longer being pushed by the three tug boats.

'I wonder why they stopped? And what it was they were screaming about?'

Suddenly she was struck in the starboard side by something, whatever it was it didn't do much against the larger warship. With that thought out of the way she looked at the battle that was still unfolding around her. Her sisters had emerged victorious and deterred the strange foe with the help of the two smaller cruisers. Though it was odd that they seemed to be getting higher above the water than she was. Maybe that was a perk of being part human or whatever it was. They could raise themselves higher above the water than a normal warship. But how did that work and why? She guessed she'd have to ask them. someday.

Texas continued to stare at her sisters as their floodlights fell opon her. She saw Oklahoma and Florida rush towards her for some strange reason.

'I wonder if they'll tell me about how thier battle went? After all despite them taking on a significantly larger force they seemed to be all right. perhaps they just want to sit onboard my deck? who knows.' She pondered.

The last sight she would see would be both Oklahoma and Florida in tears for whatever reason. They were trying to say something and reach out for something, but what she couldn't fathom. Then the next thing she knew her hull had cracked thanks to a combination of it's structural instability, and the torpedo that had detonated into the side of the rusted museum.

* * *

She wanted it to stop, just this once maybe a little longer before each nightmare. She'd been seeing the same events unfold before her for an unfathomable number of years, or maybe it had only been two days. The black mirky void she had "rested" in seemed to distort time or maybe she had just lost track of it?

"Please, whoever you are, please just stop and let me rest in piece?! She strenuously pleaded.

She didn't want to constantly have to relive her death for the rest of eternity, or however long it's been.

"Please I'll do anything if you would just stop. I don't want to see my sisters in pain anymore!" She uselessly pleaded again.

The questions she had for them could and would no longer be answerable. Since she couldn't move, see, feel, or taste anything. Everything was pitch black, devoid of any and all color, life, and light. For all she knew, she could be on the bottom of the Gulf of Mexico, or she could be in some black abyss. Lord only knows where it was.

"I wonder how long I have before the next time I see it again is? Two seconds from now, two minutes, two days? Will it finally stop, or do I have to constantly relive the day of my death again, until something happens." She questioned after her latest reviewing of her death.

Her prison was, yet agian not one she deserved but ultimatelty one she was dealt. The only difference now was that she was truly alone. No sister that magically came back to life. No acidic water striking the side of her ship. No Galveston to look at, no birds in the air or gaters swimming underneath her. It was a nothing so nothing that it was maddening. It wasn't something she'd even wish upon her worst enemies. Now she had to endure it for however long she had to before something good would happen to her. It was what happened before when Oklahoma randomly showed up. Maybe something else will happen she was patient, for she learnt how best to be patient when she became a museum.

'I wonder if the next person who finds me will have cat ears, or maybe Oklahoma will find me again.' She contemplated on the events that were to come.

"After all of that I'm certain someone will find me soon!" She optimistically declared.

After that declaration she was forced to relive the events of her death, again and again and again. Eventually any and all concept of time was lost to her, the black void of literal nothingness certainly helped. Then during the latest viewing something was different, something that she didn't initially realize.

* * *

Texas watched as the dark storm cloud drew closer towards her force, she could remember that within it were the strange foes who still lacked a name. But wait how could she remember that? Every other time she had experienced this nightmare she forgot the events that had transpired, what was different about this time that warrented her remembering every other time she had replayed these events? Everything was playing out like normal, Seattle and Oklahoma were farther out to protect Florida, Omaha, and herself from damage. All the while she remained unable to communicate to them.

One other difference she noted was how bright the moon was, despite the encroaching storm. Like it was almost as bright as day time, and it was blue for some reason. Why was it so bright? She didn't remember it ever being this bright during any of the previous reenactments of her death, so why now? Something just wasn't adding up.

'Maybe now's the time something good will happen, but what?' She contemplated.

With everything now illuminated the battle that had commenced still proceeded mostly the same. With the only minor difference now being that the two battleships didn't turn on their own floodlights. The two cruisers still maneuvered to open fire on any and all exposed warships that had over extended. Then the Tug crews started shouting at whatever had been responsible for sinking her.

'I guess even with the bright blue moonlight shining through the storm, and even though I regained my memory somethings just won't change.' She somberly thought.

However with the object that had sunk her so, so many times now visible thanks to the moonlight it unexpectedly was destroyed by gunfire. The ship responsible for it was Florida, who was visible onboard the deck of her ship looking out at Texas. But despite her best efforts she was still struck by the torpedoes that had been launched by the now destroyed mystery ship. And for the last time Texas had to watch as Florida and Oklahoma rushed to her aid, yet again only now they had the bitter sweat revenge against whoever had sunk her. That's what she hoped for at least, though she couldn't quite know what they would think or how they would act.

* * *

Like so many times before she was sucked back into the black void that she had grown to despise. Was it showing her a possibility of how the events could have played out, was it trying to get her to stop whining to it, or was it merely toying with her to get her excited only to yank it all away from her? She didn't know about any of those, but what she did know was that when she had opened her eyes after the last viewing she noticed that the blue light had returned only now much brighter in the colorless void.

"What the hell is going on, first this blue light manages to alter the way I experience my death and now it's lighting up this void. What will it do next let me finish the repairs I was long over due?" She dishearteningly inquired.

Instead of doing anything it just sorta floated there stairing her in the face, not responding, not reacting, not doing anything but illuminating her and her surroundings. It was starting to unnerve her a little.

"So what is it that your doing? Ugh, why can't things go back to making sense, now I sitting in a black void talking to a blue light about what it's going to do to me. Did I go insane or something?" She pondered aloud.

After what felt like an eternity it finally did something. She could hear footsteps echoing towards her, growling and snarling things in the distance, and the sound of the fierce ocean waves battering against rock. She had no clue what any of it meant. Then the light started to increase in intensity. Texas started feeling weird, like really weird. While she started to have many strnge sensations flow over her it started to talk.

"I don't know how you work exactly." It declared with a voice befitting that of a little girl.

As it talked the blinding intensity of the light forced her to close her eyes. It then continued to speak in the same voice still ever increasing in intensity.

"But I need your help, please get me out of here or summon someone strong to help me." The terrified voice pleaded.

With that the blinding light finally started to fade, in the place of the once blinding light and the nothingness void stood a little girl with a red cape and black dress who quickly collapsed onto Texas as the sounds of foul beasts could be heard approaching.

* * *

**3 Months later... **(Ozpin PoV)

* * *

He stared down at the tanned red headed young woman in front of him. He knew not where she came from nor her reason for being here, but she was here now and in desperate need of repairs. The young womans name is Texas, not only did he get it from the very young Miss Rose, but the very same name could be found in the surviving documents they had found in a same inside the ship. Ah, yes the ship the same one that Miss Rose swore was connected to the woman who was unconsious in bed the before him. Unfortunately she'd been like that since he had met her though, which was a little over three months ago.

To make things worse the very next day Miss Rose had left with a vague letter to her sister and father to not worry about her. Of course it did the exact opposite, it even got her uncle and his close friend Qrow, to stop what he was doing and start searching all of Remnant for her. Her sister and father are equally worried however since they were not as well versed in the world outside of Patxh Qrow elected himself to find her and bring her back. It didn't help matters when he stopped using his scroll, because of something else that had happened, because his job was getting to easy and stressless as it was.

"Glynda, do we know where Qrow is at the moment or at least have an idea?" His gaze never left from the person sleeping before him.

"Unfortunately, no. The last time we got word of his location was two months ago when he said he would ask his sister." She exhaustingly told him.

He already knew the answer before she had given it, but if there was anyone who could give him any sort of new answer it was most likely going to be Glynda. He took a sip from his cold cup of coffee as he started to wonder how everything had gotten so much worse in Vale within the span of three months. Suddenly he got a notification on his scroll from counsle member Church, who would never admit it, but he basically became go to tech expert.

"Hmm, well let's get this out of the way while we still can." He tiredly exhaled before answering his "friend's" call.

The counsel member was now wearing his old huntsmen armor instead of his blue business suit, especially after they had found counsel member Lorie in the state she was in.

"Oh, good you answered back in under a minute. (Took you long enough)." He attempted to say under his breath but was a bit to loud.

"Yes I'm here councilman, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" He quickly moved the conversation forward.

"So, you remember the state Lorie is in right?" It sounded like a question but in reality it was more of a statement.

"Yes I do what with nearly all of her bon..." He was interrupted before he could finish.

"Ya, well she just woke up, and when she wasn't screaming in pain she mentioned that before her captors "released" her they mentioned something." He informed Ozpin.

How curious, they would tell her something that would be vital information or maybe it was nothing. Yet the fact that they would tell her anything while breaking her bones and making her bleed both internally and externally is definitely an odd decision. Though not as odd as how Lorie was still alive in the condition that she had been found in.

"Oh, and what pray tell did they mention?" He inquired.

"They said something about how they managed to steal not only a book from you. Or who I presume to be you, since they said they stole a book from an emerald tower. And they said that with another super warship soon to be unleashed and with an agent of "Salem" under their command that something horrible would befall Remnant. Do you have any idea what their talking about, because I sure don't." The councilmen puzzled him.

'They have have an agent of Salem how? All of her minions throughout the years had been fiercely loyal to her, or not enough of a threat to warrant their lives extended. Just what is this mysterious group up too?' His mind raced with the limitless questions placed before him.

"Well does it or does it not?" Church furiously demanded an answer.

"I don't know what this other "Super warship" their referring to could be, especially with the other vessel still evading Atlas's grasp. Not to mention we still don't know where one of these ships were built let alone another one of comparable size. As for who Salem is I have no idea, but I assume their not someone who should be taken lightly if they gloated about commanding a minion of hers." He somewhat lied to him.

"Well, I guess I should probably tell you while I'm at it the big guy is currently searching for whoever did this, which leaves me as the only acting council member of Vale at the moment." He told them before signing off.

"I guess your going to be contacting Ironwood soon about what he told us?" Glynda inquired.

"I guess I'll have to do that. Also Glynda was there anything else that was found onboard the warship currently docked at Vale harbor?" He exhaustingly asked her.

After he asked her he could see her typing furiously on her scroll for images to start poping up. All of them appeared to be archived documents.

"While most of the presumed paper work was burnt up in the flames we did find a safe inside one of the burnt out cabins. Inside of it were various documents that pertained to deployments however we did find a few listing blueprints of the ship." While she was telling him this she sent a message to his scroll that showed the documents in question.

"From what we've gathered they would be helpful in rebuilding her assuming we had the materials, but theres not enough of them to completely restore the ship. Not to mention we still don't know the exact details about how large the turrets or guns where. Even though Professor Peach was able to determine that she possessed 14inch guns, no guns of that size have ever been manufactured before. Including Atlas's experimental 10inch 100caliber rifles for their planed flagship during the war." She added.

"Hmm, and what about the money raised?"

"We've only managed to spare a quarter of the desired amount. James said he'd help, but Atlas's council have seized any and all attempts he's made to give us some money. However Jacques Schnee has offered to purchase it in it's entirety and not request anything other than send his daughter back to him."

"As much as I'd like to save her life forcing someone who passed with flying colors, and shows great potential to improve as both a person and in their chosen career wouldn't be fair to Miss Schnee. Plus I'm sure we'd hear an earful from Winter if we agreed." He sighed in defeat.

With this new information given to him by Councilmen Church along with the knowledge of their current efforts to save the clearly aged warship, judging by what the documents on his scroll suggested. Not to mention with the young Miss Rose's disappearance as well as the current loss of his drunken friend Qrow. Ozpin for the first time since the tragic loss of Summer Rose, he didn't know quite what to do to prevent further harm from befalling others.

* * *

Authors notes

* * *

So it turns out that I took so long to update not only is Shinano a ship in Azur Lane, but now Capcom announced two whole new Monster hunter games for the Switch as well as Fatalis being in Iceborne. I'm sorry it took me this long. Chapter 7 part 2 should have been made a lot sooner, however now I'm aiming to make it a minimum of 10k words not only as an apology, but also to get some more story related things going. Such as what Qrow was doing, what kind of new hell will Ruby's training be, and also it'll cover her coming back with her new companion to restore Texas. As well as a few other characters, who I'm not gonna mention.

Anyhow onto the Answers...

Questioner Renkasashi: Mate need more Chapter! Also will Richie or Valiant make an appearance?

Answer: I hope this is good enough for now, as for Richie and Valiant. Last time I played Azur Lane was when they were doing the race event, so I needed to look them up, and all I can definitively say is maybe for Reichleiu, and maybe for Valiant. I'm going to lean towards ships that I've got in my dock. (Besides Helena I don't think I could bring myself to have anything bad happen to her.) As such I'm leaning towards Jean Bart since I kind of prefer her design, as for Valiant she's the only other QE class I genuinely like besides Warspite so I might bring her in.

Questioner 1cdm: I wonder if Purifier will become so impatient with "training" Ruby that she gives up and cheats by infusing her with pseodo siren tech, like forcebly infusing her with wisdom cubes or something like that, maybe it could have some extra side effects or something.

Answer: Thank you again for letting me use your idea, and also the PM conversation about the story that followed.

Anyway there's all of the question I've gotten, if anyone's curious don't be a stranger and PM me, because so far all of the conversations I've had have been fun.

(P.S. this is my first fan fiction so any and all criticism is welcomed)

(P.P.S. this is never leaving no matter how many other stories I make.)


End file.
